


Polyamorus High School

by Opalescent_Nerd



Series: High School Story [1]
Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Big Brothers, Consensual Underage Sex, Disney Songs, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Heavy Petting, Hidden Talents, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Multilingual Character, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Soulmates, Not Beta Read, Obsessive Behavior, Partying, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Soulmates, Polyamorous Character, Protective Love Interests, Protective Older Brothers, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, Underage Kissing, Weird Talents, famous relatives, quadruplets, slight Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalescent_Nerd/pseuds/Opalescent_Nerd
Summary: Evelynn Lee has finally transferred to Oliver M. Berry High, the high school that her cousin built from the ground up. Now that she's here, Lynn plans on living up to her cousin's legacy. But when she meets her soulmates, will she be able to connect with them? Or will her past catch up? (Slight construction/slow updates)
Relationships: Autumn Brooks/Wes Porter, Emma Hawkins & Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy), Emma Hawkins/Luis Marino, Kallie/Koh Sunya, Kara Sinclair/Max Warren, Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)/Everyone, Max Warren & Main Character (High School Story), Sydney Kym/Mia Warren
Series: High School Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586542
Kudos: 2





	1. Information

Name: Evelynn Isabela Lee-Jackson-Cava  
How she introduces: Lynn Lee

Family:

  * Prescott Lee (Dad)
  * Victoria Jackson (Mom)
  * Abigail Cava (Mama)
  * Samuel Jackson-Lee (Eldest)
  * Nathaniel Cava-Lee (Eldest Quadruplet)
  * Sebastian Cava-Lee (Second)
  * Benjamin Cava-Lee (Third)
  * Oliver Cava-Lee (Fourth)
  * Evangeline Cava (Cousin)



Personality; Lynn is a kind and warm person, often going out of her way to make everyone feel more at ease and comfortable. She has no problem helping others, especially her friends, but isn't easy to be taken advantage of. Despite being generous, she tends to be skeptical of people that remind her of her ex. When her friends are uncomfortable or anxious, Lynn can be a slight mother hen, and has once physically removed someone.  
Though she can be shy and a little nervous around new people, it doesn't take her long to put on a brave face. Lynn can be flirty and playful, but she hasn't crossed a line. Due to past experiences, she is apprehensive about serious relationships and slightly prefers to delay finding her soulmates.

**[Note: This is more of a work of fiction for her birth. Evelynn is born as a result of her moms combining their eggs and having it fertilized by her dad. She's the only one of her siblings to be born to all three parents.]**

Appearance: Lynn has darker brown skin and bright green eyes. Her raven black hair is long and thick, with corkscrew curls. Since it can get in the way a lot, she usually straightens her hair and puts it in buns, or braids. For her last birthday, her parents let her dye the ends rainbow colors and since, she tends to leave the ends out so that they can be seen. She wears contacts in public, and only wears glasses when at home. She is also shorter than average, around 5'4".

**Soulmates--**

This universe has two types of soulmates: Romantic and Platonic.

Person A has their soulmate's name, Person B, somewhere on their body. Person A's tattoo is written in Person B's penmanship. Person A will know if it is a romantic or platonic bond by the color of the tattoo: Yellow is platonic and black is romantic.

Everyone has a soulmate, though not everyone finds their soulmate. And, if a person is asexual/bi/gay/ect, their bond will reflect that. Ace/Aro will only have platonic soulmates. Polyamory people will have multiple names on their bodies.

Soulmate pairings:

  * Prescott/Abigal/Victoria- Romantic; Poly
  * Samuel/TBA- Romantic; Bi
  * Nathaniel/Sebastian/Benjamin/Oliver- Platonic; Ace/Aro
  * Lynn 
    * Platonic 
      * Emma
      * Eva
    * Romantic 
      * Michael
      * Maria
      * Caleb
      * Aiden
  * Eva 
    * Platonic 
      * Julian
      * Koh
      * Ezra
      * Nishan
      * Max
      * Lynn
    * Romantic 
      * Ace
      * Logan
      * Wes




	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lynn's first day of school, and it holds lots of surprises for her.

When Lynn arrives at her cousin's school, she isn't very surprised to see a familiar face. Julian Castillo, star football player and soulmate to Angel (or Eva to most), gave her a charming, easygoing grin. If she didn't already know so much about him and think of him as an older brother, Lynn is sure that she would have immediately been pulled in by his big cow eyes and dimples.

"Ly!" He greeted, moving in for a hug. He was considerably larger than her in every aspect, from muscles to height and his mere presence. It never failed to remind her of Angel, and the mere thought of her cousin helped to relax her. "Hey, Julian," she returned his hug, taking a moment to fully appreciate how warm and secure he was. It reminded her that she was safe and could count on him. "You ready for your first day, pip squirt?"

Lynn groaned, pulling from the hug as she started to the school. If it was anyone else, anyone that she didn't love like family, she'd sucker punch them. Unfortunately, since Julian was both family and considerably taller than her, he easily caught up with her with no repercussion. "You're a jerk, ya know," she grumbles under her breath. Julian didn't reply, but she could practically feel his smugness as he lead her to the school.

"Hey, if you want, you can join me during lunch," Julian offered. "If you can't find anyone to sit with, I mean."

The younger teen barely managed to keep from hugging him again. They all knew how awkward she could be with new people, and just how nervous she was for her first day. "Thanks," she said the one word, but Julian just nodded as though he knew what she really meant. It comforted her that, despite them not being the soulmates, they knew each other so well, he could understand her.

"Do you want help finding your classes or do you think you could do it yourself?"

Honestly, Lynn wanted nothing more than to glue herself to his side and never ever let him leave. But she had to do this. She couldn't spend the rest of her life cowering and being afraid. She had to face her fears and move past them, just like she had been doing with small things. "No," she managed a smile, looking up at him, "I think I can do this." Julian looked down at her with concerned, but supportive eyes, searching her face. Whatever he looked for, he must've found, because he smiled to himself and nodded. "Alright. Good luck, pip squeak. And remember: anyone gives you any trouble, we'll handle them."

That got a thankful smile and nod from her. He gave her a brief, one arm hug before departing to a trio of people-- all of whom Lynn knew and met on occasion. Of the two seniors and junior, only Nishan was another one of Angel's soulmates, but Payton and Mia were both still important to Angel. Lynn watched them for a moment, Julian greeting them, before turning back to the interior courtyard.

She looks around for Ollie, the tiger statue Eva had told her of many times, and found it in the center. She moved to it, but before she could take in any details another familiar senior came up. She wore a blue cardigan and her dark hair pulled into a side-braid, a camera held in her hands and friendly smile on her face. Autumn, Angel's friend (though Angel had a lot of friends). "Ly!" Autumn smiled, quickly pulling the smaller teen into a short hug before letting go. "You look so good! I love your look!"

Lynn glanced at her outfit, some of her nerves settling at the compliment. She wore a black top with floral print, fitted jeans, and dark blue wedges. Rather than put up with the aggravation that was her mass of curls, her hair was put in[ space buns](http://stylesweekly.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/10-super-cute-space-bun-hairstyles.jpg). Her necklace was a birthday gift from Angel, and she had a black saddle bag.

"I'm in charge of the yearbook, remember?" Lynn nodded, having suffered through Angel fretting over Autumn overworking herself many a hours. "I was wondering if I could get a quick photo of you next to Ollie?"

"'Course!" Lynn agreed, dropping her bag out of view and then jumping backwards to sit on the base. She gave Autumn her best smile, a gentle breeze blowing through her locks. Autumn beamed and quickly snapped several photos, pulling back to to review them. "Awesome. This is going to look perfect in the yearbook! I've got to go now, bye!" Autumn waved and left before Lynn could do more than hop down from the base. Lynn absentmindedly smiled at Autumn's disappearing back; the older girl was still rather fast-paced.

From behind her, a voice spoke up: "Are you okay? You kinda look like a deer in the headlights right now."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just need to get my bag," Lynn turned as she shouldered her bag, looking at the speaker. It was a pretty blonde with long, straight hair, warm brown eyes, and a friendly smile. She wore a black and white striped V-neck and black jeans, black converses and loomed over Lynn. "And a bit of first day nerves. I'm Lynn," she holds out her hand.

"I _definitely_ know what that feels like," she giggles a little before taking her hand. "Emma.”

Lynn’s breath hitched at the name. That name was tattooed in rather nice, but squished handwriting just behind her left ear, in yellow. _Did I just meet my first soulmate?_ Lynn thought as she continued to listen to Emma with half an ear. “And I nearly hyperventilated my first day last year and got sent to the nurse's office because of it." Emma shook her head and released Lynn's hand, "But anyway, I was wondering if you could use a friend, given that it's your first day and all."

Lynn smiles, "I guess I could. This place is pretty amazing, and my cousin that graduated last year told me all about the school. But I'm still a little foggy on where everything is. Could you help me find 225B?" Lynn was more than a little relieved when Emma showed no recognition to her name, which only fueled her decision in going by her preferred name rather than her given.

Emma beamed at her, practically glowing, "No way! That's my homeroom, too!" She glances at her wrist watch, "We should get going. Wouldn't want you to be late on your first day!" She linked their arms and looked to Lynn expectantly. "Nope!" Lynn chuckled, and then they were off. Emma leads her through the many bustling hallways, and Lynn reckoned she would have only gotten lost once.

"Here it is!"

Lynn enters first, finding most of the seats occupied. She glances over to see the only free seats left are at the very front and the back. "Let's grab those ones at the ba--" Emma is cut off when a girl rushes past them and flops into one of the seats. She is around Emma's height with half her head shaved, the rest of blue dyed locks pulled to one side. "You snooze, you lose. This one's mine. And that one," she nods to the other seat, "is Michael's."

The shorter teen felt her heart skip a beat. _There’s no way I'm about to meet another one,_ Lynn thought, a sort of daze overcoming her. The name was on her right side, wrapping around as his name was repeated and formed a chain. It started from her right hip, going down her thigh until it stopped at the back of her knee. It was black, handwriting beautiful and elegant.

Lynn calmed herself with a deep breath just as a gigantic and handsome teen tried to follow after his friend, only to accidentally bump into her. Lynn stumbles back a step, but Emma caught her before she could go any further. "Thanks, Em," she mumbled. She turns her gaze back to the guy, blinking up at him when she met his honey brown eyes.

"Like what you see?" He smirked with a raised brow. Lynn's cheeks heated up a little, her words a little rushed, "I wasn't..." Michael's smirk and brow dropped, replaced with an easygoing grin, "No worries. Sorry I bumped into you. Just trying to get to _my_ seat."

She had some comfort in knowing that her soulmates likely wouldn't know who she was before she was ready. That she could get to know them before anything else, and _then_ she could decide on whether or not to tell them. It gave her enough comfort and confidence, in fact, that the flirty remark is out her mouth before she even realizes. "Your seat? Mm, maybe I could sit on your lap then."

"That might make it kind of tough for me to concentrate."

"That's kinda the idea."

Michael grinned, "You seem like my kind of bad... but I'm not into PDA."

Lynn did her best to keep up her nonchalant, flirty exterior despite the mess that was her insides. She shrugged and stepped out of his way, idly commenting, "Guess I'll have to take a rain check." She would have to make a note of that, so she wouldn't risk making him uncomfortable if they started a relationship. Michael nods, clearly doubtful, and takes his seat; Lynn turned to Emma. "Looks like it's the front row for us."

"I... I can't sit _there_!" Emma exclaimed, clutching at Lynn's arm like a lifeline. "Why not? Is there something wrong besides getting getting called on a bit more often?"

"It's not that. It'is just..." Emma denied as she subtly pointed to the seats, "I can't sit next to Caleb."

_This is not possible._ _Were they all here this entire time_? “Kaleb with a ‘K’?” Lynn asked as she followed her finger, gaze shifting over to take in a guy with a huge smile. He had dark curls and laughing toffee colored eyes, clad in jeans and a long sleeve with the sleeves pushed up mid-forearm. "That guy? He's cute," Lynn commented.

"Caleb with a ‘C’. And yeah. . .really, _really_ cute."

So it was most likely him. His name was tattooed with black ink, messy and thick script, on her left hip bone. Lynn brought her eyes back to Emma, lifting a brow at the way Emma looked at him with pink cheeks. "Oh, you mean... you _like_ him?" She questioned. If she did, Lynn wouldn’t have a problem with it. If two of her soulmates wanted to date each other, that was fine, especially considering how many she had.

"Not so loud!" Emma hissed. "Caleb is. . .out of my league. He's the school's star wide receiver. And super nice. And funny. And handsome..." Emma trailed off, voice a little wistful. Lynn nodded, an exaggeratedly sage look on her face, "So, golden boy football god. Got it."

"Just. . .you take the seat next to him, okay? Give me a buffer," Emma pleaded. Lynn gently patted Emma's forearm and lead the blonde to the seats. They sat, Lynn between Emma and Caleb, and the 'football god' turned with a wide grin. "You must be new! Welcome to Berry High, I'm Caleb," he introduced himself.

"Hi, Caleb," Lynn wiggled her fingers at him, "I'm Lynn Lee."

"Really?" Caleb asked, looking surprised. "I have a goldfish named Lynn!"

"Sounds like we were destined to meet." _The irony_.

"You can tell already, huh?"

"Let's just say I've got a sixth sense for these things."

"Cool," Caleb smiled. "Maybe you can read my fortune sometime."

_Did he believe in things like_ _that_? "What do you want to know?"

"Guess I'm curious. Do you think I'll end up together with my girlfriend, Zoe? Like. . .forever?"

Her mind flashes to the black tattoo on her hip and hopes that _it_ ~~her~~ won't be the cause for any relationship problems. Thankfully, before she had to scrounge up some sort of answer, she's interrupted as the guy behind her looks up from his phone and groans, "Bro, are you _still_ talking about Zoe? You are way too hung up on that chick. I mean, yeah. She's hot. Like, _super_ hot. But you talk about her like she's your soulmate or something-- or a wife. I'd get it if she was your soulmate, but wives are just... boring."

Caleb turned to his friend with a grin, "Buddy, one day you'll fall in love. And you'll realize that boring can be the greatest thing in the world. And besides, there's no guarantee that I’ll meet my soulmate."

"You sound like my mom. And she's the uncoolest person I know."

_Wow._ The guy turned to her, a glare screwing up his freckled face and brows furrowed. _Oh,_ she realized belatedly, _I said that aloud. Oops._ "You got something you want to say to me?" He demanded.

Her heart tattoo picked up pace again. "Oh, nothing," Lynn said lamely. He continued to glare at her for a brief second before a grin spread across his face and he leaned forward, "That's what I thought." He grabbed a lock of hair and she stiffened as he twirled the dyed lock around his finger, "You know, I'm a big fan of people who know when to keep their mouths shut. You should totally come to my party tonight." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caleb's smile drop.

"Uhm, what?"

He kept playing with her lock of hair, ignoring the way she shifted uncomfortably. "All the best people will be there, trust me. And. . .not to state the obvious here, but uh, leave your little sidekick at home," he nodded his head to Emma. Emma's face, which had been tinged with indignation on her behalf, fell. "Sorry to have to do that, but, you know. Standards," he shrugged with a grin, trading the lock for a different one.

"Right. . .of course..." Emma mumbled, standing and starting to the door just as the teacher walked in.

"In case you didn't notice, Emma," Ms. Maddox spoke evenly, "class is about to start." Emma shook her head and stepped around the teacher, "I. .I'll be back in a minute." Then she runs out the door and Ms. Maddox's mouth parts in surprise.

"That." He let go of her hair as he leaned back in his seat, "Was. _Hilarious._ Please tell me someone got that on video!" Caleb turned to his friend with a glare, irritated, "You don't have to be _such_ a jerk all the time, you know." His friend rolled his eyes, "Dude. . .come on. It was funny. Lynn agrees, don't ya?"

Before she can even turn around, Ms. Maddox meets her eye, and then casually drops a hall pass on her desk. "Seems like maybe someone should go check on her..." She says lightly. Lynn smiled thinly and took the pass, hurrying out the door. She shut the door, just spotting the girls' restroom door closing behind Emma.

Lynn followed her, entering the restroom to find Emma crying softly by the sink. "Emma!" Lynn exclaimed and rushed over. Emma looks up from her hands, face just beginning to puff up and eyes a little bloodshot, "Lynn? What are you doing in here?"

The teen rolled her eyes and took Emma into a hug, soothingly rubbing circles on her back. "How about checking in on my most favorite friend at this whole school?"

A slight smile spread on Emma's face, "I'll be okay. You should just go back--"

"And leave you here to cry?" Lynn shook her head, pulling away from the hug to smile at Emma. "Sorry, but you're stuck with me from now to forever." Emma giggled, sniffling as she wiped her tears.

"Thanks. I'm really grateful for you checking on me, but you still shouldn't have followed me..." She sighed as she turned to the mirror and frowned at her reflection. "You've actually got a chance to be somebody at this school. . .to actually have a life." Lynn matched her frown and grabbed some paper towels, "Here, let me clean you up." Emma let out a breath of air, and nodded.

Lynn wet a paper towel, ringing out the excess water and gently wiped Emma's face. As she did so, Emma relaxed. "I don't get it, Em. As far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with you." Emma sighed, "It's always been this way, Ly. I'm on the outside looking in. I spent all of last year working on homework, reading trashy YA novels, and doodling pictures of Caleb in my notebook."

Lynn exchanged the paper towel for a new one, drying her face. "I've never even been to a party. I've always told myself that it's by choice. . .that I wouldn't even want to go to one. When Brian said that. . ." she trailed off for a moment as her voice trembled. ". . .I knew I'd been lying to myself."

"Em, trust me," Lynn said as she trashed the towels, "Brian just sucks in general." Emma giggled, her face scrunching up cutely, "Heh. It's nice to hear someone finally say that out loud." Lynn dug through her bag, which she had forgotten to remove earlier, and pulled out a couple of things. Grabbing the brush, she ran it through Emma's hair and removed some of the kinks. "Most people are too afraid to stand up to him."

Emma sighed deeply as Lynn finished, "Sorry, I'm just tired. . . tired of feeling like a loser." Lynn spoke as she grabbed her perfume bottle, "If you think you're a loser, then let's change something!"

The blonde closer her eyes as she bared her neck, allowing Lynn to spritz her. She sniffs and smiles at the pleasant smell, opening her eyes as Lynn sprayed Emma's and her own wrists. "What is that?"

"Coco Mademoiselle Eau de Parfum," Lynn recited the name.

Emma paled, mouth parting, "You have _Coco Chanel?"_ Lynn shrugged and put the small bottle away, "It was a gift." Emma opened her mouth again, before shaking her head and changing her mind, "What's going to change? People like me are _supposed_ to suffer through high school. I'm nervous and awkward, that's just who I am."

"So? Clear or colored?" Lynn held up a tube of lip gloss and lipstick.

"Clear. And _so_ , jerks like Brian will always be around to remind girls like me that I don't belong." She paused as Lynn applied the gloss, rubbing her lips together before pursing them. Lynn nodded and Emma thinly smiled, "That's just the way it's always been."

"Not anymore. What's past is past," Lynn denied as she applied a fresh coat of creamy matte lipstick in Nude Nuance. "But I'm at this school now. Forget everything you thought you knew. It's a brand new world."

Emma smiled, "You really think so?"

"I know so," Lynn corrected. "Stick with me. Your whole life is about to get a whole lot better." She tapped Emma's nose, chortling when Emma's face scrunched up cutely again.

"I believe you, but. . .why are you doing this for me?"

Lynn smiled softly as she put the lipstick tube down and took Emma's hands in her own and looked imploringly at Emma. "Em, beneath all that nervous awkwardness, I see a really sweet girl and one of my friends," Lynn spoke with conviction, smiling warmly. A wide, ecstatic grin spread across Emma's face and she pulled Lynn into a big hug. "Thank you, Ly," she whispered fiercely.

Just then, the restroom door opened. A pretty brunette with a blackened left palm entered, only to pause, "Whoops! I, uh, hope I'm not interrupting anything!"

"What?" Emma made a confused face, only for realization to slam into her like a ton of bricks. "Oh. . .oh no! We were just..."

Lynn smiled as she turned to the brunette, "Heading back to class. C'mon, Em." She linked her arm with Emma's and lead them back to their class. "You actually made it back," Ms. Maddox smiled at them. "Take a seat. Now," she turns back to her Powerpoint, "where were we?"

Lynn just exits the classroom when Michael catches up to her. "Hey. . .I just wanted to say. That was pretty cool of you." He tilted his head to where Emma was awkwardly hovering, a lock of honey brown hair falling on his forehead, "You didn't have to go after her like that. I wouldn't have."

"Uh..." Lynn looks at him, confused. "Thanks, I guess?"

Michael grins down at her, dragging his fingers through his hair and pushing the lock back, "Sorry, I'm not used to giving compliments. Bad upbringing, you know?" The ravenette hums, "Actually, you don't seem so bad to me."

"Heh. That just shows how little you know about me. But thanks," his grin widens and he leans against the doorjamb, "even if you don't know what the hell you're talking about. Either way, I guess I'll see you at the assembly." With a wink, he walked off, Emma reattaching herself to Lynn's side only seconds later. "Did he bother you?" Emma asked worriedly.

"No," she shook her head. "Come on, we need to get to the assembly."

Emma nodded and linked their arms again, easily falling with the flow of the students going to the main gym. The entire student body is already there, banners welcoming them hung up and chairs faced towards the stage. Once everyone is seated, the marching band plays a small fanfare as a woman dressed in a bright yellow top and black skirt ran onto the stage, an eager smile on her face.

The music stops as she took the microphone, greeting them enthusiastically, "Welcome, children, to your first day of school!" The assembly drags on, finally ending in time for lunch.

Everyone leaves the auditorium, moving to their lockers to gather the rest of their things. As most of the students empty the hallways, a prim girl with a notebook runs up to the pair of friends.

"Eek!" Emma shrieks at the sudden appearance of the girl, clearly startled. Lynn, however, recognizes the girl from the restroom earlier. "Hey."

The girl wasted no time. "Hello. As your school president, and chair of the Homecoming Planning Committee, I'm here to ask a few survey questions. Wait, were you the ones in the restroom earlier?" The brunette quickly shook her head, dismissing it, "Never mind. Not my business. Back to the survey. First question: Are you currently planning to attend the Homecoming Dance?"

"Homecoming?" Lynn gave her another smile, this time accompanied by a wink, that confidence coming back to her in the face of this undeniably pretty girl, "Do _you_ want to be my date?"

"Are you seriously asking me to go to the dance with you? We just met!"

"What can I say?" Lynn flicked her hair behind her shoulder, "I work fast."

"I. . .I would never attend a dance with a stranger."

Lynn hummed, "Then maybe you should get to know me better."

"I. . .maybe eventually..." She took a moment to gather her thoughts and a look of complete focus rearranged her features. "But right now, I need you to answer my survey question."

"I guess since I don't know if you'll go with me..." Lynn trailed off, slightly pouting with a playful gleam, "I'll just have to decide later."

"Great. So you're another 'maybe'." The girl ground out, eyes dark with frustration. "How am I supposed to plan a dance if everyone at this school _might_ come to it? Should I buy ten gallons of punch or fifty? A single bag of Doritos or a thousand?" She ranted.

"Probably not a thousand," Emma mumbled.

"It was a rhetorical question!" She shot at the blonde. Emma shrunk in on herself, shoulders slumping, "Sorry."

"Forget it," she snapped. "I've wasted enough time talking with you already." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off.

"That girl seems _stressed._ "

"Yeah," Lynn agreed. "Or maybe just _hangry._ You know. Hungry plus angry? Speaking of which. . .lunchtime! Let's go!"

Lynn stares wide-eyed at the sea of humanity standing before her. At the far end of the cafeteria, Caleb and Julian and football players hang out. Closer by, a few musicians that include Ezra from the school band catches her eye. And the cheerleaders are grouped together, standing some feet away.

"So many people! I might need to take a little 'me' time, but you should totally get to know some of them," Emma encouraged. "This is your big chance to make a first impression. Go for it." Lynn gives her a smile and approaches the band. As she does, she gets a closer look at a guy in a black sweater. For a moment, as she listens to them argue, she stands speechless.

"How can someone self-taught be so conservative? _You_ should be the bold one," Black Sweater insisted. Ezra glared back, "That's funny. I was just about to ask how someone classically trained could be so eager to change things up."

"Let's keep it civil," a girl, Patterned Sweater, said. "This is real life, boys, not a Reddit thread! Besides, it's just a song."

" _Just_ a song?!" Black Sweater exclaimed.

"For once, I agree with Aiden. We're talking about the _soul_ of the marching band here!" Ezra enthused.

_Of course. Of course that’s his name,_ Lynn grumbles mentally. _This_ soulmate’s name was done in thin and straight handwriting, following the dip of her spine in black. _Might as well as meet him._ “Uh, hi.” Everyone turns their gaze to her and the conversation goes dead. A grin spreads across Ezra's face and he gives her a wave, but keeps quiet. He knew she was planning on trying for band, but that she wanted to keep their friendship quiet. She didn't want him to be accused of favoritism.

“Welcome. . ." Aiden said as he studied her. “Are you a musician? Wait. Don’t tell me. Give me your hand,” he ordered, holding out his. Lynn raised an eyebrow, her hip jutting out as her spunk reared its head, “You’ll have to buy me dinner first, Casanova.”

“I. . .uh...” Aiden’s face turns bright red. “I. . .didn’t mean it like that?”

Ezra grinned at Aiden’s awkwardness, “You sure about that, buddy?” He turns to Lynn, pointing his thumb to his fellow musician, “You’ll have to excuse him. Aiden here is much better with instruments than actual human beings. Name’s Ezra.” His smirk was smug and amused, obviously finding it hilarious that he was in the know of who she was.

Before she can introduce herself, Aiden seems to have regained himself, butting in, “ _P_ _lease_ tell me you play the saxophone.”

“We really, really need a sax player.”

“Lynn,” she said. “And actually, I definitely know how to play the sax!” And by playing, she meant taking lessons since she was six and competing.

Aiden smiled, “I knew it. Your lips told me everything.” Lynn turned back to him, eyebrows raising, and Aiden quickly realized how his words sounded. “Er. Not literally. But, you know what I mean.”

Ezra watched his friend for a second before turning back to Lynn, “You should totally come to the band room and play with us.”

“I’d love to! Would it be okay if I got my sax from my car first?” Lynn asked excitedly. She played best with her own instrument than others. “Of course,” Ezra grinned. “Do you know where the band room is?” She paused, trying to recall, but pulled up a blank, “No.”

“Aiden, you go with her and bring her to the room. Myra and the rest of us will head straight there,” Ezra said. Aiden wasn’t given a chance to protest or accept because the others all stood, dumping their food and depositing their trays. Lynn turned back to Aiden, who looked like his best friend just kicked his puppy. “Am I really that bad to be around?”

His gaze snapped back to her and he shook his head, “N-no! Just, come on. Let’s get your sax so you can play.” He stood and dumped his food, Lynn dutifully following. “It’s in my car, so we’ll have to go to the parking lot.” Aiden nodded and they were silent as they went to her car, pulling out her case.

“To the band room!” Lynn commanded in an overly dramatic voice. Aiden snorted, rolling his eyes. “Lead on, my guide!” He did so, but Lynn swore she saw his lips twitch. They arrived fairly quickly, the band room closer than she had thought it to be. When she entered, Lynn found most of the band already in place and awaiting them.

“Here,” Myra lead her to an empty seat, “sit here.” Lynn did as told and opened her case, pulling out her Jupiter JAS1100SG. It was originally silver and rather flashy, but she had gotten it recolored to a standard brass. As she situated herself, she looked up and looked at Aiden .

“Try to key up. The key thing is to time your cues with the rest of us,” he said. If Lynn had a larger ego or more pride, she would be insulted. Myra spoke up, smiling as she teased her, “That means you should probably remember our names.”

“That would certainly help.”

"Enough,” Ezra said. “I think Lynn is ready.” He began to drumroll, and she began to play. She started to play with Ezra, her movements instinctive and effortless. The music all blended together beautifully, and Lynn felt herself become a little lost to it. It always reminded her of home, the seamless chaos...

Aiden and Ezra both played flawlessly, but Lynn easily kept pace with them. Ezra grinned at her, “Not bad.”

“I’ll admit the notes were… technically correct.”

Lynn raised an eyebrow, lowering her sax. “Wow. High praise from Mr. Fancypants.”

Aiden’s face fell, confused. “I’m wearing regular pants.”

“I think what the guys are trying to say is you should audition for the band,” Myra helpfully added. “No need to answer now,” Ezra assured. “You’ve got a week to think about it.”

“. . .and to practice. Auditions are. . .competitive.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Lynn kept the sarcasm to a minimum. She packs up her sax and, as she exits into the hallway, Aiden catches up to her. “Hey, I just wanted to say. I’m sorry if I came off a bit harshly back there. The truth is,” he takes a tentative step closer, easily looming over her, “I thought we had a connection.”

Lynn didn’t say anything, a little shocked. She hadn’t expected this, despite her teasing earlier. A little nervously, she began to tap her fingers against her leg like she would piano keys. “You mean like, a musical connection?”

“Indeed. You may lack polish, but somehow it felt like we were in sync.” Lynn breathed, ignoring the slight to her skills. She was too happy he hadn't meant a connection as soulmates. “And I truly do hope you try out for the band. We could use you.”

* * *

Later, as she is leaving school, Lynn bumps into Caleb and Emma, who are chatting by the curb. “. . .And I just wanted to say, I’m sorry about Brian. He’s got. . .a weird sense of humor,” Caleb grimaced.

Emma frowned, “Yeah, definitely.”

Caleb turns, looking at Lynn with an apologetic frown. “Same goes for you, Lynn. I mean, he and I have been friends forever. But sometimes, it gets old, apologizing for him.”

“In that case, maybe you should stop apologizing,” Lynn shrugged. “Brian’s the one who should be apologizing.”

“You’re probably right. . .but if you’re waiting for Brian to apologize, it might take a few decades.”

Lynn tilts her head, curious, “So why even hang out with a guy like that?”

Caleb shrugged uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes, “He’s been my best bud since elementary school. I don’t agree with the way he acts sometimes, but I can’t just unfriend him. That’s not me.” Before he could say more, a sports jeep pulls up to the curb. The driver hops out and throws her arms around Caleb, planting a kiss on his lips.

“There you are! Come on. You owe me an early dinner before we hit this party,” she grinned up at him, her body flush against his. “I was just finishing a conversation with--” Caleb starts, half turning to Emma and Lynn.

“Would you seriously rather sit around chatting with these two losers, instead of taking _me_ on a date?” She asked, pouting up at him. Her face quickly changed, morphing into anger, “You _promised_ me.”

“I know. I know.”

She grinned wide and grabbed his wrist, “Now come on! We’d better eat fast. I’m going to need at least an hour and a half to get ready for Brian’s party.” Caleb followed her as he was pulled along, “See you guys later…” A few seconds later, the jeep pulls out, leaving the friends alone on the curb.

“Can you believe her?” Emma demanded, angry. Lynn nodded, “I know! She’s so horrible! I can’t believe a sweet guy like Caleb would date a girl like that.”

“Oh, I believe it. That’s how it always goes, right? Nice girls finish last.” Lynn smiled, nudging her, “In that case, maybe you need to get a little bad.”

“What are you suggesting?” Emma turned to her, eyes wide.

“I’m saying who _cares_ that you didn’t get invited to Brian’s party? You’re coming with me!”


	3. Party Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's hosting his pool party and just about everyone's invited, including Lynn! Will she make a lasting impression? Or will it be a swimming disaster?

"There's my little Tiger! Was your first day of school _grrreat_?" Lynn's dad, Scott, asked, grinning like a maniac at his pun. She rolled her eyes, "Daaaaaad! Just because you're my dad, doesn't mean you _have_ to tell dad jokes."

"Uh, yes it does. It's in my contract," he smiled.

"I'm not even sure if _that_ was a joke or not...." Lynn grumbled.

"So... What's on tap for tonight? Pizza and TV or TV and pizza?"

"Actually," Lynn smiled at him, "I'm headed to a party!"

"On a school night? I'm impressed! You're making new friends already!" Her dad crowed.

"And, there's something else," Lynn's smile became nervous. Her dad's face fell, concerned, "What is it, Evie-bear? What's the matter?"

She cleared her throat, stomach flipping, "I met four of my soulmates today." His face became darker at the reminded of her first 'soulmate' and he pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure? They weren't the ones that said anything first?" She shook her head, returning his hug tightly. "No. In fact, I don't think they even know."

"How's that?"

"Well, I introduced myself as 'Lynn' instead of 'Evelynn'. None of them said anything about being my soulmate or anything," she explained. He nodded, relaxing, "Alright, but I still want you to be careful. Get to know them some before you tell them your full name, okay?"

"Yes, Dad. Oh, and Julian met me when I got to school! I saw Ezra and the band during lunch, and I had a practice session. Ezra said that he thinks I might really have a chance if I play like that for auditions!" Her dad smiled at her, proud, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you, honey," he tells her. "And I know your moms are too." Lynn hugged him tight, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

He didn't talk a lot about her moms, neither of them did. But when he did and said something like that, her heart always soared. "Now," he clears his throat after hugging for a minute, "get ready for your party. Just don't stay out _too_ late, okay?" Lynn tightens her hug, earning a groan from her dad. "Thanks, Dad." He groans more, "Okay, okay, let me go!"

Lynn let him go, smirking, "Now shoo! I need to figure out what to wear!"

"Sounds like my cue to go work on my model trains," he chuckled. He kissed her on the cheek before leaving, "If you need me, I'll be in the garage trying not to electrocute myself!" As he leaves, Lynn glances at her phone to see a new text. "Oh, good! Looks like Emma's here. I'd better get changed."

She turns to her closet, looking through several options. _"Everyone_ is going to be there. . .If there was ever a time to dress to impress, this is it." It took only a minute of searching, but she found the perfect outfit and quickly changed. She checked her reflection, grinning at it. She wore fitted, high-waist jean shorts and a flowy white, off-the-shoulder crop top. She added on three necklaces and some waterproof lip gloss. Her hair had already been conditioned and oiled, so she had put them in double french braids.

Her soulmate tattoos were all covered with special waterproof foundation, ensuring that no one would be able to see them as long as she was careful.

"Oooh! I am _loving_ this!" Lynn grinned as she grabbed her purse, quickly double-checking to ensure her wallet, keys, and fully-charged phone were in there. Finding them, she headed outside and found Emma parked outside her house. "Hey, Ly! Did you bring your swimsuit?"

"Yeah! I'm wearing it underneath actually."

"Me too!" Emma looked Lynn over, smiling, "You look fantastic by the way!" Lynn returned her smile, "Thanks. I figured if we're going to this party, we'd better do it in _style._ Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I think," Emma mumbled. "I'm a little nervous. That's all."

"How come?"

"Caleb's probably going to be there. . ." Emma started. "Not to mention I'm crashing this party!" Lynn shook her head, grabbing Emma's hand and squeezing it softly, "Trust me. You've got nothing to worry about! I'll be by your side if you need some backup."

"In that case," Emma grinned, "let's do this before I chicken out!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

"Guess this is the place," Lynn said, awestruck. She had seen huge and wealthy houses, but. . .

"I always wondered why Brian was so popular. This house kinda explains it."

. . .this was just unnecessarily throwing money in the peoples' faces.

Two hundred of Brian's closest friends pack the mansion around them, dancing, drinking, and hanging out by the backyard pool.

"Welcome to my--" Brian's eyes settle on Emma. "Wait a second, I _know_ you weren't invited."

Lynn's eyes dart around the room, searching for help so that she wouldn't have to get into it Brian. Just as she was resigning herself to the task, she made eye contact with Michael. He came over, eyebrow raised at Brian, "Uh, hey. Everything okay over here?"

"Just trying to keep the rabble out," Brian said shortly.

"I think you're mistaken, _friend._ These two are with me." Michael's face turns dangerous, angry, "Unless you want something to _happen_ to the sound system." He nods to the stereo and large speakers nearby, music pouring from them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. No need to do anything crazy," Brian held up his hands in surrender. "My apologies. I didn't realize you all were. . . _friends._ Come on in."

"How nice of you," Lynn snarked, rolling her eyes at him. With her arm linked with Emma, she brushed past Brian and turned toward Michael. "Thanks. I owe you one."

"Whatever. I just like to keep our _exalted_ quarterback on his toes."

Lynn grinned at him, amused, "Or maybe you just hate to admit that you care about other people." Michael snorted, rolling his eyes, "Don't make me regret getting you in. Now get out of my hair and go mingle." Michael turns, going back to where had been, but not before Lynn caught his smirk.

The teens walk a little further in, checking out the party. Lynn just notices Hangry Girl hustling around the room, jotting down notes in a small notepad. "People seem to be reacting positively to these decorations, but how to incorporate that into homecoming?" Her eyes settled on the friends and she lit up, marching over with a determined gait. "Emma, Lynn, I need your first impressions of this party!"

"How do you know my name?" Lynn questioned, that familiar inkling of fear working its way in. Hangry waved her hand dismissively, "As student body president, it's my job to ensure that I know all of the names of my classmates! Now, tell me your impressions!" Lynn relaxed, nerves unwinding.

"Why?" Emma questioned.

"For the good of homecoming, of course!"

"How about you tell me your name and I'll tell you my impression," Lynn offered with a smile. The girl paused, turning brown eyes to her, "Maria Flores. Now tell me." Her last soulmate. She had managed to find all of her soulmates, in one day. This had to be some kind of record.

"Alright! So far, Maria, I'd say this party is better, now that you're here."

"I'm flattered, but this is serious research."

"I'm serious, too," Lynn insisted with a smile. "It's nice to have you around!" Maria's face lit up, a smile spreading wide across her face, "Thanks for your input. I'll be sure I'm at homecoming because of it!"

"Then I'm sure I'll love every minute of it." Maria writes Lynn's feedback in her notebook before rushing off to the next group of people. Lynn looks around the party, taking in the scene of it all. Aiden, Ezra, and a few other musicians are dancing nearby. On the other side of the room, Julian and the football players are playing cards at a table. And the cheerleaders are hanging out by the snack table.

"So where should we go first?" Emma questioned. Lynn turns her eyes to Aiden and his just _godawful_ dancing. "Dancing, c'mon, Em," Lynn grins as they walk over to the dance floor and join the guys from the band. "Thanks for joining us. Maybe you can teach Aiden here some moves!"

"I have plenty of... moves," Aiden protested weakly. Emma raised her eyebrows, "Like what?" He awkwardly shuffles his feet, stiff and tense. Lynn giggles, barely managing to stop when Aiden shot her a frown. "Here, Aiden, let me show you some real moves," Lynn laughed. He crossed his arms, indignant, "And what 'moves' could you show me?" Lynn smirked and stepped closer, getting into his personal space. Maybe it was just the music, thrumming through the floors and air, into her veins, or maybe it was just because all of this soulmate business was _her_ choice, but she felt like she was soaring with confidence.

She dropped low to the ground when the beat drop, and moved her hips back and forth. Slowly, she came back up as her hips kept moving, hands running up her legs and torso. "People consider _this_ dancing?" Aiden asked in a pitched voice.

"Yeah," Ezra confirmed with his own smirk, "the kind when you _really_ like someone."

"It's easy, Aiden," Lynn assured as she kept moving her body fluidly to the beat. "You just gotta get _low_ ," she emphasized this by dropping again, "and feel the music." Aiden's face turns bright red, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. Lynn felt a bit smug at his reaction as she came back up, her hips rolling. "I may need to go freshen my drink," Aiden mumbled before running off.

Ezra nudges her, "Heh. Don't worry about that. He's just shy."

"Poor Aiden."

"He's kind of like a baby deer," Ezra told her. "You have to approach him gently or he'll startle."

"I'll keep that in mind for the future," Lynn smirked. After that, it wasn't long until Lynn and Emma grew hungry from dancing and left, heading for the snack table where the cheerleaders still resided. Once there, Lynn looked at the vast arrangement of hors d'oeuvres. "Whoa. Brian went all out."

"I know, right?" Sydney, who Lynn shared homeroom with, smiled. "These lobster bites are to _die_ for!"

"They're not nearly as good as the ones I've had at _my_ parties," Mia criticized. She turned to Lynn, looking her over critically with icy eyes. Then, a faint smile appeared on her lips and she nodded, "You've got style, Ly."

"Yeah," Payton agreed enthusiastically, "I _love_ your outfit! Where'd you get it?"

Lynn shrugged with a smile, "Had this in the closet for a while. Thought it'd be nice to wear it out." Mia smiled approvingly, "Keep up the good work. I can see you going far in this school."

"Hey, check this out!" Sydney called. Once everyone's turned to watch, she tosses a cracker high into the air and performs a pirouette, before catching it in her mouth. "Whoa! That was awesome!"

"It was _okay_ at best," Mia dismissed.

"Let me give it a shot!" Lynn grinned, picking up five stuffed mushrooms and starts juggling them easily.

"Whoa. Watch Lynn go!"

"Who knew you were so talented?"

Lynn smiled as she sent all of the appetizers into the air, gasps from her small audience. She opens her mouth and catches the first one, chewing quickly. The next three are caught in her hand, and Lynn swallowed just in time to open her mouth and catch the last one. "Ta-da! Fun and tasty!" Lynn covered her mouth, chewing and smiling. There is a brief sound of clapping before Mia speaks over them.

"Hmph. You think _that's_ awesome? Stand back and watch the master at work." Mia takes one of the crackers and tosses it almost to the ceiling. She attempts to perform two pirouettes as the hors d'oeuvre comes falling down. But before she can complete her second spin, the appetizer misses Mia's face and falls to the ground. Her face turns a bright, embarrassed red as she looks around at the crowd. "I could've had that."

"You were so close! You'll get it next time for sure," Sydney assured her, smiling. Mia's somber face twisted into a glower, "Nobody asked you, Little Miss Perfect. This is a waste of time anyway. Now excuse me, I've got _better_ things to do." Mia storms off, but Sydney runs after her.

"Is everything okay with Mia?"

"Not really," Payton answered cheerlessly. "Mia just broke up with her ex, Katherine. She's been really hard on _everyone_ ever since."

Emma nodded, "I heard it was a really messy breakup." That was probably the day Angel had cut their video chat short when Mia appeared, looking really upset. Angel hadn't said much, except that Mia was going through something.

"It didn't help when Sydney joined cheer last winter. She's really good at cheerleading, but Mia has to work twice as hard to keep up."

"That'd explain it," Lynn sighed. "Em and I are gonna walk around some, Payton. See ya later." Payton nodded, waving as the two left. Making their way around the room, they quickly came upon the football team still playing cards at the poker table.

"Hellooooo, new kid! Haven't seen your face before," a broad, muscular football player called out.

"The name's Lynn."

"Frank the Tank. Aka the best defensive end Cedar Cove's _ever_ seen!" He crowed, grinning at her. Caleb grinned, "Better keep it up against Statton in a few weeks."

"You got it, bro!"

Lynn smiles at their rapport, moving closer to peer at the table, "So what's the game?"

"Texas Hold 'Em. My brother Ezra and I played this a lot growing up," Caleb said. Lynn glanced at the various players around the table. "Brian and I are the only ones left this round."

"Not for much longer," Brian grinned, incredibly smug.

"Damn straight. Because _I'm_ gonna win."

Zoe, standing behind Brian and looking at his cards, rolled her eyes, "Whatever makes this go faster."

"Brian, you're first to bet."

"I bet twenty chips," Brian tossed in the chips, relaxing in his chair with confidence.

"Whoa. He must have a good hand."

"Or he's bluffing."

Caleb turns to Lynn, "What do you think, Lynn?" She moves closer to him, looking at the cards on the table. She taps his shoulder and Caleb angles his cards, letting her peek at his hand: The Ace of Hearts and Queen of Diamonds. _Hm. . .Caleb has a strong pair, which isn't bad, but the board looks dangerous. Brian could have a flush, a straight, or just about anything better than Caleb's hand._ Brian lounges in his chair, smiling mischievously.

"Careful, Caleb," Zoe warns. "Brian might beat you." _Brian looks pretty confident over there. . ._

"I think you should call," Lynn leaned down, lowering her voice just enough to not be heard by Brian. Caleb nods, "You've got it."

"Come on," Brian snaps. "How much longer you gonna keep me waiting?"

"I'll call."

"Too scared to bet more?" Brian taunted. Lynn put her hand on her hip, cocking it, "He doesn't need to raise to win."

"Alright, my comrades," Frank says. "Flip your cards."

"Read 'em and weep. I've got five heart cards. Aka _flush,_ " Brian at them as he throws down his cards. . .the King and _Ace_ of Hearts.

"What? That's impossible!" Lynn shouted, surprised. Caleb reveals his own hand, showing the matching Ace. "There are _two_ Aces of Hearts!" Emma said, speaking for the first time.

"And there's another one in the muck pile," Julian growls from where he digging, pulling out the card.

"This isn't a normal deck!"

"Brian must've stacked the deck before we started playing."

"That's not cool, Brian," Frank frowns. "Sorry, man, but Caleb wins this round."

"Come on. _Really?_ Caleb could've cheated, not me," Brian protested.

"It's _your_ deck, Brian," Frank reminded. Brian frowns at Caleb, looking at him expectantly. Caleb sighs softly, barely audible to Lynn's ears, "No, Frank. Brian won this one fair and square! He had the better hand."

"See, everything's _fine._ " Brian smirk as he adds the chips from the middle to his pile. Lynn scoffed, crossing her arms at the utter bullshit.

* * *

A while later, Lynn walks outside, bumping into Zoe and Caleb. "Are we done here yet?" Zoe asked from where she sat on his lap. "The Hearst party at Kara's house is going to make this one look like a third grader's birthday."

"I'm having fun," Caleb frowned. "And we agreed that we'd stay for two hours, right?"

Zoe glared, "I made that deal assuming this party would be _fun_. Tell you what. Why don't you hang out poolside with your loser friends. You can find me and beg for my forgiveness later." With that said, Zoe stands from his lap and storms off. Caleb sighs, then notices Lynn nearby, standing awkwardly.

"Caleb, you must really like her," she said as she sat in the chair beside him. "I... I do." He rubs his hand over his face, "I know Zoe can be demanding... impulsive... hot-headed. But she's also the first girl I've ever loved. And that means something to me. I know it makes me look stupid. Weak. But... I guess I just don't care. I love her."

Lynn hummed, pulling her legs up to cross them. "What about your soulmate?"

Caleb jerks, startled by the question. "My soulmate? What about her?"

"Well," she shrugged off the slight guilt she felt, "do you think your soulmate is someone Zoe could accept? And is Zoe someone your soulmate could accept for you?"

He doesn't answer right away, taking a moment. "I don't know anything about my soulmate except her name and her handwriting, but I know Zoe. The Zoe that calls me up after a long day just to talk. Or the Zoe who pushed me to try out for the football team. Or _my_ Zoe who falls asleep against my shoulder during our Walking Dead marathon. And maybe when I meet my soulmate one day, that's the Zoe she'll get to know."

She nods, accepting his answer. "Does that mean you're going to go run after her?"

"Heh," Caleb chuckled. "I may be in love, but I'm not crazy. She needs some time to cool off."

"Good to see that you've got _some_ survival instincts."

"So," Caleb puts his chin in his hand, looking at her. "You, uh, liking the party? Honestly, I'm not great with big groups. I'm happiest when I get a chance to grab some one-on-one time with someone at these things..." Lynn nodded, "I know what you mean." She looks around the party, and her eyes land on Michael. She turns back to Caleb, giving him a smile, "It was great talking with you, but I need to talk with someone else for a bit." He nods, "Bye, Lynn."

Lynn walks up to Michael as he casually leans against the house. He takes a big swig of his drink when she approaches, "Lynn. Nice threads. I've heard other people say the same thing."

"Really?" Lynn questioned him, a little doubtful.

"Don't go gettin' a big head," he said. "I see what they mean though. Looks good."

"Thanks," Lynn smiled. "I appreciate it. I'm surprised to see you here. Doesn't seem like your 'thing'."

"Not usually," Michael admitted. "But even _I_ couldn't pass up an invitation to see Brian's mansion."

"That can't be the _only_ reason."

"Don't believe me? Fine. Go mingle with other people and stop wasting my time," Michael snapped, angry. Lynn stared at him, nonplussed, "I just don't but the whole 'aloof' act. Maybe there's _someone_ you were hoping to see?"

"I--" Michael blinks, surprised. "Nope. Not getting that outta me." He quickly regains his composure. Something flashes across Michael's face, only there for a second before it's gone in an instant. Lynn looks around the party and perks up when she catches sight of a group of students playing two truths and a lie.

"Spot the lie," Morgan began with a straight face. "My cousin's a singer in a huge punk band; I've been in a beauty pageant' I've been bitten by a rattlesnake."

"You don't make this easy," Ezra said.

"Hm..." A rebel girl with a familiar leather jacket and purple lipstick says. "I don't think you've got a cousin in a punk band. That musics my jam, and I don't know of any singer with the same last name as you." _Koh! It's Koh!_ Eva had gone on and on about the rebel girl and her near-maniac desire to burn things.

"So you were in a beauty pageant?"

"Yeah, it was stupid. I was young and I won the whole thing."

"So what's the lie?"

"My cousin's not a singer in a punk band. He's the bass player instead."

"I _knew_ it!"

"Looks like fun," Lynn idly said, "why aren't you playing?"

"Ha," Michael grinned. "Like _I'd_ let people in on my secrets."

"It's all in the name of fun," Lynn teased. "Are you scared to let me in your brain or something?"

"I'm _not_ scared," Michael retorted, annoyed. He takes a step closer to her, leaning down to whisper in a low, husky voice, "You want to learn my secrets that bad? Tell you what, if _you_ join me, I'll play."

"If that's the case," Lynn whispered, her voice just as low as she ignored the shiver of pleasure that had gone down her spine, "count me in."

"This should be interesting," Michael grinned as he stepped back. They join the circle of people, Morgan smiling at Lynn. " _Now_ it's a party. Michael, you're up next."

"What are your two truths and a lie?"

Michael smirks at Lynn and leans in some, whispering in her ear, _"It's not too late to turn back now."_

_"Are you kidding? I'm not letting you off the hook that easily,_ " she whispered back. Michael grinned, _"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

He finally faces the group, thinking long and hard for a few moments. "Let's see... I got my motorcycle from a junkyard; I chipped my tooth playing football; I've been compliment on my kissing skills."

"Ooh. That's a hard one," Lynn murmured.

"I don't think it's number three," Ezra said. "You're too full of yourself for that one."

"My vote's on the tooth!"

"His motorcycle looks pretty nice though," Morgan said.

"What's your guess, Lynn?" He turns to her, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I don't think you chipped your tooth playing football," Lynn said confidently. Michael grinned, "Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner!" He leaned back on his hands, getting more comfortable, "I actually chipped my tooth playing hockey when I was younger instead."

"Really? It doesn't look like it at all!"

"That's because it was a baby tooth, so you can't tell anymore," he said. "Okay. I've gone. Your turn, Lynn."

"A deal's a deal," she agreed. "Let's see here..."

After a few more rounds, Michael and Lynn meander away from the group and toward the pool. She sits at the edge, putting her legs in and sighing at the cool water, "Enjoying yourself yet?"

"Maybe a little. . .It wasn't the _worst_ game ever," Michael admitted.

"That says volumes," she smiled. "It was nice learning more about you."

"Count yourself lucky. I don't like talking about that stuff."

Lynn nodded, "There _is_ just _one_ thing I still wanna know after all that..."

"Go ahead and ask. I'll give you a freebie question, but that's _it,_ " he said as he sat beside her, crossing his legs.

"I've gotta know, where'd you learn to fix motorcycles?"

"Eh," Michael shrugged. "From auto shops here and there, and some videos. Most places were happy to give me a hand if I helped clean up their shop."

Lynn grinned as she leaned back on the ground, hands behind her head as she looked over at Michael. "I'm trying to imagine it... Michael working."

"We just met. You don't know my life story yet," Michael grinned. "No," she agreed, "but it's getting more interesting every minute. How long it'd take to fix up your bike?"

"Only took a few months once I found all the parts. _That's_ the real challenge," Michael grinned wider. "Well, I think that's enough looking into my mind for now. Hope it was everything you thought it'd be." Lynn made a noise and she stared up at the sky, trying to memorize every detail of the dazzling stars. Just as Lynn managed to find a couple constellations, Payton approaches them. She clutches her camera as she looks eagerly around the backyard.

"What's got you so excited, Payton?" Lynn sat up, looking to the senior, curious. "OMG! Look at this place! Autumn put me on yearbook duty. We _need_ a pic of someone in the pool!"

"Lemme guess. You want _us_ to help," Michael 'guessed' in a dry tone.

_"Please?"_ Payton gave them big puppy dog eyes.

"I mean, it _is_ a pool party." Lynn says as her way of agreement.

Together, Michael and Lynn shrug out of their clothes, revealing their swimsuits underneath. Lynn folds her clothes in half and drop them on a table, her necklaces in the short's pocket. "Much better," Lynn grinned. Her suit was new, bought a couple weeks ago, and she had been looking for a chance to wear it. She looks over to Michael, and got an eyeful of him. He was muscular and fit, and wore blue stripped shorts, smirking at her, but that wasn't what caught her attention. Across his collarbone, in beautiful and elegant calligraphy of pitch black, was _Evelynn_.

Realizing she was staring, Lynn hurriedly looked him up-and-down, trying to play it off with a grin, "Whoa, you look good."

"Heh. I know, I know," Michael's smirk widened. "It's hard to resist the Michael shirtless." Lynn rolled her eyes, snorting. "By the way, you look pretty good yourself," Michael said as he gave her similar treatment, taking in her own slender, yet athletic build. Together, they slip into the pool and move to the middle.

"Okay! Stand right there! This is gonna look great!" Payton squealed. Just as Payton is about to snap the picture, Brian rips off his shirt and runs toward the pool. "Caaaaaaaaanonball!" He hollers. Payton takes the picture seconds before Brian hits the water. When he does, Lynn holds her arm up to shield against it, flinching at the drops landing on her.

"This picture is _adorbs_!" Payton cheered.

"Obviously! Everything I _do_ is picture perfect!" Brian grinned as he climbed out of the pool, strutting off.

Michael turned to Lynn, grinning, "You know, it ain't too shabby in here. I think I could enjoy this for a while." She smiles, tipping her head back to look at the sky again, stars brighter than ever. The warm water surrounds her as she floats next Michael, their fingertips just inches apart. Though tempted to reach for Michael's hand, she restrained herself at the mental reminder he didn't like PDA. Instead, she splashed him.

"Two can play at this game!" Michael playfully growled, shaking his head and sending droplets everywhere. He splashes her back, dousing her in water. "I will be victorious!" Lynn grinned, returning fire. The two of them splash each other for a while, exhausting themselves. When they finally accepted a tie, they rested against the wall.

* * *

As the party winds down, Lynn headed back inside, looking for a towel. She goes upstairs, shivering a little as the A/C started to chill her. She saw an ajar door, having caught the edge of a tub. She opened it, finding it was indeed a bathroom, but spotted two figures kissing against the counter. "Oh, Brian..." Zoe moaned, tilting her head. "Mm, we should really do this more often," Brian grinned.

"Are... are you two? Oh my god," Lynn whispered, shocked. Before she could get caught, she takes a step backward and into the hallway, pulling the door shut. She takes another step backward, meaning to put as much distance from the bathroom until she could think straight, only to bump into someone. A hand grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Hey, Lynn, you okay? You look like you saw a ghost," Caleb said, releasing her. She spun around, eyes wide, "Caleb! Oh, um. . ." Her face fell as she realized she would have to tell him what she saw. "This is gonna be hard to explain. . ."


	4. The Brokenhearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Caleb runs off from the party, it's up to Lynn and her new friends to track him down! And with people already putting pieces together, will Lynn be able to keep her secret?

"What's going on, Lynn?" Caleb asked, looking down at her with concern.

"Oh, Caleb, um. . ." She stands in front of the bathroom door, blocking his access to seeing his best friend and girlfriend making out. _I have to warn him_ , she thought solemnly. "Zoe and Brian are in there. _Together_."

_"What?"_ Caleb exclaimed. His face darken as he glared down at her, voice gruff, "No. You're lying. They wouldn't do that." He pushes past her none-too-gently, swinging the door open and marching a step. But he stops dead in his tracks when he sees Zoe and Brian kissing furiously against the wall, hair messy and clothes askew. "No! It. . . can't be..." Caleb spoke haltingly. "Please tell me this is some sort of misunderstanding."

"Doesn't look like one to me," Lynn glared.

"Crap, you weren't supposed to see this!" Brian blurted. He and Zoe pulled away from each other, Brian pulling his shirt down while Zoe adjusted her skirt. "Caleb, I'm sorry," she apologized, making a move to him. She stopped when Caleb took a step back, his face morose. "After everything. . .How could you..." He trails off, voice on the verge of cracking as he continued to stare at them with glossy eyes. Then, steeling himself, eyes dark and voice raw, "It's over, Zoe."

He exits the room, paused, and turned to Lynn. "Thanks for the heads up, Lynn," his voice was low, hurt. "You're good in my book."

"Anytime. I just wish this didn't happen."

"Me too," he answered. He takes one last glance at the bathroom before storming off. Lynn watched for a second, about to follow, when Brian spoke up, "Good riddance."

Her head snapped to him, eyes deadly, "Seriously?"

"We were kinda in the middle of something," Zoe countered.

"Ugh! I can't believe you! You're a monster, Zoe!" Lynn hissed, disgusted.

Zoe glared, her face flushing unattractively with anger. "Excuse me, _I'm_ the monster? Maybe if Caleb would've been a more attentive boyfriend, this wouldn't have happened!"

Lynn's grew darker, her fists clenched. "Caleb _loves_ you! How could you do this to him?"

"Time for you to go," Brian sneered.

"Yeah, go comfort that washed up excuse for a football player. I found someone _better_ ," Zoe bragged.

Brian grinned, "C'mon, babe, let's back to it." Zoe slammed the door shut in her face with a smirk. Lynn fights the urge to kick the door open and break their noses. She hadn't been this angry in such a long time. The knowledge that Caleb was off somewhere, alone and hurt, was the only thing that kept her from doing just that. Instead, she exhaled sharply and turned around. Going downstairs, she quickly finds another bathroom and dries off what was left of the water.

Heading outside, she looks around the backyard, but couldn't see Caleb anywhere. Several classmates rush up to her, each with some degree of concern on their faces.

"Lynn, what happened?" Maria probed. "Caleb just took off."

"He and I just walked in on Brian and Zoe making out," Lynn revealed.

"No!" Emma cried. "Why would she cheat on _Caleb_?"

"Can't say I'm surprised," Michael remarked.

"He shouldn't bee alone right now," Lynn shook her head. Even if she didn't know he was her soulmate, her heart ached for him. "We've gotta go after him!"

_"'We'?"_

"You're new here, so I'll let it slide. But none of us really _hang_ with Caleb, except Julian."

Lynn frowned, looking at all of the imploringly, "But he's one of us! Wouldn't you want someone to go after you if the tables were turned?" She straightened, determination filling her as she met their eyes, "We can't leave Caleb alone. Who's with me?"

"I'd do anything for Caleb. I'll help," Emma said, half-smiling at Lynn when she smiled gratefully.

"I can't let my football brother down. I'm in, too," Julian agreed.

Maria nodded, "Count me in as well. What Zoe did is disgusting. Not to mention Caleb could persuade a few more people to attend homecoming."

"It's the right thing to do. . ." Aiden said. "So I'll join your group."

Everyone turns to look at Michael. He raises an eyebrow and scoffs, "I can't believe you all. But this party's boring. . .So what the hell, I'm in. I've got nothing better to do."

Lynn smiles gratefully, "Thanks, everyone. Any idea where Caleb would run off to?"

"Maybe The Golden Griddle? That's where I'd go to grab a burger and sulk," Julian offered.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

The group enters the diner, finding mostly empty booths. One familiar high school couple sat in the corner, holding hands while splitting a milkshake. It takes almost no time for Lynn to recognize Wes' shaggy locks, strands of his bangs constantly slipping from his ear. Across from him is Autumn, giving them a smile once she notices them. "Hey, guys! Didn't think I'd see you here after the party."

"I see you brought Lynn," Wes observed, a faint smirk on his lips. It took all her control to keep herself from throwing herself at the older teen. Him and Julian were her favorites out of Angel's platonic soulmates, but don't tell them that. She'd never hear the end of it. "Newest student to Berry High and already in the thick of the drama." Though the words were said evenly, she had the impression she was being both scolded by Angel and that Wes was like a proud big brother.

"How do you know all that?" She asked, a little snarky, as she stared at him. He returned her stare, the corner of his lip quirking up in vague amusement.

"It's Wes," Maria cuts in. "He makes it his business to know _everything_ that goes on around town."

"Guilt as charged," Wes grinned. "Although Autumn's trying to keep me on the straight and narrow."

"Trust me. _Much_ easier said than done," Autumn giggled.

Lynn glanced over to Julian, watching his eyes linger on Wes and Autumn's laced hands. She catches his stare and moves her hand beneath the table, her smile dimming. Julian sighs heavily, and Lynn moves closer to him. With everyone else's attention on the conversation, Lynn whispers lowly to him, "You still like Autumn, don't you?"

He sighed again, looking away from them to her. His eyes were sad and she was abruptly reminded of a begging puppy. Yet, there was something else there. Lynn nudged him and he gave her a tired smile, returning her nudge with his own. "I'll be okay. Just need a bit of time, ya'know?" She nodded even though she wasn't quite sure she did understand, feeling like she was missing too many puzzle pieces to see the picture.

"Maybe give Angel a call when you get home? Talk to her."

"No," Julian shook his head. "She's busy and got enough on her plate. I can't bother her with something like this." Lynn looked at him, eyebrows raised skeptically. "This is _Angel_. She'd be more upset you didn't tell her than if you did tell her." Julian broke their gaze, sighing, but nodding nonetheless, "Alright, pipsqueak."

"So what bring everyone to The Golden Griddle so late tonight?"

"We're looking for Caleb."

"He found out Zoe's cheating on him with Brian."

Wes looked disinterested, "I'm surprised it took him _this_ long to find out."

"You _knew?"_ Aiden questioned.

"It's my job to know, not tell," Wes shrugged as he made eye contact with Lynn.

"So, any chance Caleb stopped by?"

"Sorry," Autumn frowned. "It's just been us tonight."

"I'd try to arcade. Caleb likes to blow off steam there," Wes added.

"Thanks for the tip," Lynn smiled at him warmly. Wes dipped his head at her, "We'll check it out."

"Good luck."

* * *

They arrive at the arcade to quickly find a group of their classmates surrounding Sakura focused on her Disco Dance Rebellion game.

"Down. Up. Left. Left. Spin!" She snarled as she followed the directions aggressively.

"Go, Sakura!" Nishan cheered on his girlfriend.

"Whoa. You beat Caleb's high score!" Myra gasped.

"He was _here_?"

Glasses nodded, "Yeah, he left like five, maybe ten minutes ago."

"We're on the right track!" Emma enthused, smiling broadly.

"Emma! You're _here!_ I mean, of course you're here. You're standing right in front of me," he rambled.

"And you're, uh, standing in front of me?" Emma asked, confused.

"How-- How are you doing?"

"I'll be better once we find Caleb."

"Oh," he mumbled. "Well, maybe later we could play--"

"Not the time, Luis," Maria interrupted. "We're in a bit of a time crunch. Where'd Caleb run off to?"

"You'd have to ask Sakura," Nishan pointed to his other soulmate. "She's the one who talked to him."

"Hey, Sakura?" Lynn tried, only to be cut off by the pink gamer. "Talk later. Must. Beat. My high score!"

"If you want her attention," Myra advised, "you've gotta enter _the dance._ "

Aiden holds out his hand, displaying the quarters. "I've got enough change for one round. But who's going to face Sakura?"

Michael turned to him, eyebrow raised, "It's your change. Shouldn't you go?"

Myra giggled, "You've clearly never seen Aiden dance before."

"Okay," Michael conceded, "Then who?"

"Since no one is stepping up," Lynn smiled, "I'd love to play DDR."

"That didn't take much convincing," Emma smiled. Lynn stuck her tongue out at her, "This game's my jam! It'll be a cakewalk to beat Sakura."

"We'll see about that," Nishan said doubtfully, but he gave her a thumbs up anyway.

Lynn turned to Aiden, holding out her hand, "Give me the quarters. I'm going in." Aiden hands them over, and Lynn marches to the machine. She inserts the change and joins Sakura's game. She rolls her shoulders, taking a deep breath as she readied herself. "A new challenger approaches! Ready, player two?"

"Less talking. More dancing."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sakura grinned. "Welcome to my domain." Lynn presses the start button and the song starts. Lynn dances along with fluid skill, her movements smooth and precise. The music flowed through her, determination to find her soulmate giving her renewed energy, to help someone alone and hurt. Before long, the song ends and she checks the score.

"Ha! Perfect score!" Lynn cheered. She had gotten a near-perfect score and her initials (L-I-L) were now at the top.

"Nooo! You've bested me!" Sakura groaned dramatically.

"I never thought I'd see the day again," Julian said, astounded. "The only person that beat Sakura before was Angel!"

"That's me," Lynn joked. "Lynn of House Lee, Slayer of Dances and Break of High Scores."

"Heh," Sakura chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself. It's beginner's luck, noob. I'll get you next time."

Lynn held out a hand, "Then how about we meet up again sometime and see who's the real noob?" Sakura grinned, reaching out and firmly grasping her hand, shaking it before releasing. "You've got yourself a deal." She leans against the machine, grinning at her. "So, what can I help you with?"

"We heard that you know where Caleb went."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, a little surprised by the subject. "That's it? He said he was heading to the beach to cool down."

"Sounds more like a vacation to me," Michael quipped. Maria turned to him with a glare, hands on her hips, "I doubt Caleb would see it that way."

Emma deflated, her face screwed up with sadness and pity, "Poor Caleb. I just want to give him a big hug."

The group quickly headed for the exit, Julian hanging towards the back. Before he could move to her, though, Luis pulled her back. "Lynn, I know you're new here, but..." He hesitated, obviously trying to find the right words. "You and Emma seem pretty close already." Though she was relaxed, her eyes narrowed slightly at his words. It was considered incredibly rude beyond anything and offensive to imply people were soulmates. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Julian hovering at the exit, burly arms crossed over his chest.

"Um, do you know if she's single?"

Lynn blinked. She. . .hadn't been expecting that. So he wanted to date Emma?

"Well," she started. She knew Emma was interested in Caleb, but given his reaction he wouldn't be up for dating anytime soon. But Myra had talked a lot about Luis and how much of a good guy he was. "I think you'd be a good match, Luis," she smiled kindly. At her smile, she caught Julian relax as he continued to wait for her.

"Really? You think so?" Luis smiled, pleased. "It's just that, well I mean, I've liked her for a long time and Myra, my soulmate, she's been trying to set me up--"

"Luis," she gently cut him off. "I'd love to stay, but I need to go."

When his face flushed an embarrassed red, she patted his arm benignly, "We can talk at school sometime, okay?" He nodded and gave her a wide smile before heading back to his friends and soulmate cheerfully. Lynn turned and joined Julian at the exit, expecting him to say something. However, he just gave her a small smile and walked with her to the waiting cars.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to the beach given the astounding lack of life activity. And, once they had gotten out, there was a lone figure figure sitting on the sand, just out of the reaching of the swelling crest. "There he is," Lynn nearly sagged with relief. She knew he was hurting, but to have him in her sights took off an uneasy edge. "Good thing we got here so quickly," Maria said.

"You can thank my dancing skills," she joked a little weakly. Her soulmate was her main concern right now, and that was most important. Emma, who's arm was linked with hers, murmured softly, "He looks so sad."

"Let's go talk to him," Aiden said.

Maria shook her head, "We shouldn't all crowd him at once."

Michael looked around their small group, "Who wants to talk him off the edge?"

"I guess I can go," Julian offered. He stood on Lynn's other side since they got out of their cars, and she had a suspicion that he already put together everything. "We're on the football team together. But I'm not great at the whole _feelings_ talk. Someone else might be better."

Lynn gnawed at her lip for a second before speaking up, "I think I should talk to him." With everyone's eyes on her, she tried to keep her face straight, to not become defensive. "We both saw Zoe and Brian together. Might make it easier to talk about for him."

Julian spoke up before anyone else could, "All right. Good luck." He looked around, almost daring someone to contradict. "We'll get a fire started in the meantime." When no one argued and started to gather firewood, Julian gave her a half-smile and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. She smiled thankfully at him and he nodded before leaving to join them. Turning back to Caleb, she took a deep breath before making her way over.

She plopped down next to him, the waves rushing to her and tickling her feet. "You're a hard man to find, Caleb," Lynn said. He jerked at her appearance, surprise written clearly across his face as he turned to her. "Lynn? I'm surprised to see you here."

"We've been looking for you everywhere around town." She smiled, teasing, "I even faced Sakura in DDR to track you down."

Caleb's eyes widened, "I can't believe you went through all of that trouble to find _me._ " But his face darkened and he shook his head, "I needed to blow off some steam."

"I know," Lynn said, just as somber. "Want some company?" He shrugged, putting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, staring at the midnight blue water. "Sure..." The two of them sit there in companionable silence, both watching the night sky shimmering in the water's reflection. Even with the pessimistic air, Lynn still found herself entranced by the moon, like she was every night. Taking out her phone, she captures the shot just as Caleb turned to her. Despite the circumstances, the picture was beautiful.

"I don't get it, Lynn. Why would she cheat on me?" Caleb asked, looking at her with big, glossy eyes.

"I wish I had an answer for you." Her mind went briefly to their earlier conversation, of soulmates-- maybe this was the universe's way of saying people with romantic soulmates couldn't have other partners? "Maybe it's because you and Zoe weren't meant to be. We're in high school. Not all relationships work out. You deserve someone better than her."

Caleb looked at her a little doubtfully. "You think so?"

"Anyone would be lucky to date you, Caleb," she says firmly. And, even if he decided he didn't want to date her, her opinion wouldn't change. "And I've got a good feeling about the next one that comes around."

He shook his head some, running a hand through his hair and sighed, "I know Zoe and I weren't perfect, _clearly._ But I could picture our future together. We'd graduate high school, go off to college together. Sometime then, we'd meet our soulmates and introduce each other, and I'd love hers and she'd love mine. She'd make the cheerleading squad and I'd be a star athlete. Eventually, we'd all four settle down, Zoe and I would start a family..."

Caleb trails off, silent for several seconds before speaking again, more bitter, "I can't believe I wasted so much time. I was just so. . . _stupid_."

"You were all in," Lynn spoke softly. "I don't think that's stupid at all. But maybe it's time to find yourself." He glances at her, and she smiles some. "You were dating Zoe for so long, but who's Caleb Mitchell when he's single?"

"I don't know anymore," he sighed.

"I'm sure he's changed over the past year," Lynn offered.

Caleb didn't respond for a minute, staring at the sand. But slowly, a wide grin spread across his face and he nodded his head, "You're right. I need to figure out the new me." After a few silent moments, she playfully nudges Caleb's side. "So how's Mr. Wide Receiver doing now?"

"Not one hundred percent, but better."

A smile spread across her face, so wide her cheeks hurt a little, "Good. I'd hate to see you be down too long." She wraps her arms around him securely, bringing him into a tight embrace. He returned it just as tightly, his chin on her head. When he spoke, she could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest, "Thanks, Lynn. I needed this."

"I'm here whenever you need me," she promised. "Just say the word." Caleb hugs her for a long, lingering moment before pulling away. When he turned to look out at the horizon, he kept close enough for his side to be press snugly against her.

"You know," he started softly, "coming out here usually cheers me up. But it didn't seem to work it's magic until you showed up tonight." Feeling a little encouraged, she put her hand on his and squeeze it reassuringly, "I'm glad I could help out."

"I know we just met, but I'm glad you showed up when you did."

"Me too. Feels like we've known each other for ages," Lynn laughed softly.

Before another word could be said, Michael yells from across the beach, beside the blazing bonfire. "You two! Did we put this hard work into a fire for nothing?"

" _We_? You sat back and watched!" Aiden shouted, annoyance clear as he glared at the taller sophomore.

Lynn chuckled before turning to Caleb with a broad, questioning grin. "Ready to rejoin everyone?"

"Yeah," Caleb returned her grin. He flipped his hand over and laced his fingers with her, squeezing it just as softly. He stood, still holding her hand, and pulled her to her feet. After dusting themselves off, Caleb leads her to the bonfire and sit before it, side-by-side. The radiating heat warmed her from head to toe, and Caleb pressed against her only heightened the warmth.

"This is nice," he said lowly, speaking just beside her ear.

Lynn looked around the bonfire, all of her soulmates and one of Eva's gathered together. Something in her purred with satisfaction and she spoke just as softly to him, leaning in a little to be heard properly, "Perfect end to the day."

"How are you holding up?" Maria asked carefully from across the fire.

"Honestly," Caleb frowned, "I feel like I've been hit by a train..." He glances at all the faces, taking them in, "I can't believe you guys came all this way to find me. I thought I knew who my real friends were before tonight, but I was wrong. It's all of you."

Michael leaned forward some, peering around Lynn and Emma, who had returned to Lynn's side and linked their arms. "You should thank Lynn. She's the one who convinced us to come."

She half-shrugged, a little uncomfortable, "It was nothing."

"Regardless," Caleb said gently, "thanks, everyone. I know I'm not really close to most of you, but I want to change that. It means a lot that you guys went out of your way to make sure I'm alright. You make it a lot easier to handle it all."

Lynn grinned, "We couldn't just leave you to sulk by yourself."

He frowned suddenly, turning to full face her. "You warned me, and I still didn't believe you," he said morosely. She shook her head, patting his leg, "It's not your fault. You trusted Zoe and Brian."

"I can't believe this happened to you," Emma said softly. Releasing her arm, Emma leaned around Lynn and hugged Caleb tightly. He smiles, patting her gently on the back before politely pulling away.

"You gonna teach Brian a lesson for stealing your girl?" Michael suddenly demanded, face screwed up with anger. Maria turned to him, glaring at him with annoyance and some disbelief, "That won't solve anything! He needs to move on."

"I don't know what I'll do next time I see him," Caleb gently broke in, settling them before an actual argument could start. On Caleb's other side, Julian grimaced, voice a little grave, "Football practice is gonna be rough."

"Or any classes you have together," Aiden added.

"If he tries any funny business, he'll have to answer to us," Lynn said firmly, a protective anger rich in her voice. "I don't think he'd dare take on _all_ of us." None of her soulmates would be forced to go through any of this alone. She'd stand by all of them until they didn't want her to anymore.

Michael grinned from where he was leaning forward on his knees, face glowing warmly with the blazing firelight. "I'd like to see him try."

"We won't let anything happen to you," Emma comforted.

Caleb smiled weakly, leaning a little more into Lynn's side, "Thanks. I'm glad you've all got my back."

Lynn grinned up at him, pushing a stray curl behind her ear, "Of course. What are friends for, after all?"

* * *

Lynn, Emma, and Julian were the only ones left. Everyone had already left and Lynn was walking Emma to her car, planning on going home with Julian. "Hurry up, Ly, or else your cousin's gonna jump down my throat," Julian said from where he was leaning against his car. Lynn threw him a dirty look, face darkening when he just chuckled. Rolling her eyes, Lynn turned back to Emma, who looked like a baby deer.

_"Julian's taking you home_?" Her voice was a low whisper, surprise written clear on her face. Lynn smiled reassuringly, squeezing her arm. "He's a friend to my cousin. She made him promise to get me home," Lynn said. It wasn't a lie, but they were definitely close than friends and Angel didn't mean _just_ tonight. "I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

"See you at school tomorrow, Ly." The blonde got in and started her car, pulling away after a hesitation, waiting for Lynn to change her mind. When her soulmate pulled away, Lynn turned to Julian.

"C'mon, pipsqueak," Julian said. Lynn scowled at him, but obliged and hurried to the passenger side. Julian stood there, opening and closing the door for her once she was inside. He got in the driver's side and started the car. He turned on the radio, cranking the music up and allowing it to make her teeth vibrate. _"Julian!"_ She screamed, hand shooting out to hurriedly lower it to something bearable. Julian laughed, shaking as he brought her home.

It wasn't long before he was pulling into her driveway and she was in tears from the story of one of Nishan's failed experiments. "Night, Julian, and thanks for the ride."

* * *

The next morning, Caleb takes a seat next to Lynn just seconds before the school bell rang. "Cutting it close this morning," she said as she looked him over, taking in his appearance.

His curls were wild, going every which way. Dark bruises were smudged under his eyes, the lack of spark in his eyes and paled complexion only furthering the purple. His clothes were rumpled, like he had slept in them instead of wearing fresh ones. "After the night I had," he said with a hoarse voice, "can you blame me?"

"Point taken."

A moment later, the door swings open, hitting the wall with a thud. Brian waltzes in, smirking as though he had no care in the world, and sat in the desk behind her and Caleb. "Hey, Caleb, buddy! How are you doing?" He grinned as he relaxed in his seat, limbs sprawled everywhere. Caleb's jaw clenches, a vein slightly bulging on his neck. But, he turned his focus to his textbook, opening it.

Brian rolled his eyes, waving his hands in a dramatic fashion, "Ooh. The silent treatment. How angsty."

Lynn flexed her fist, imagining how satisfying it would be to break Brian's nose. Sadly, she held herself back and turned to Caleb, "Did you hear something, Caleb?" He turns to her, quickly catching on as a grin spread across his face, "Sounds like wind howling to me."

"Or the sound of desperation!" Lynn quipped.

"You can't ignore me, Caleb!" Brian shouted, arms crossed. "I'm your best friend."

"Some friend you are," Lynn shot back, unable to rein in her anger on behalf of Caleb.

He ignored her, talking to Caleb, "Is this about that whole Zoe thing? 'Cause lemme tell you. She's a damn good kisser." He seemed oblivious to the rising anger in Caleb as he began what was likely to be a self-absorbed and ignorant ramble, "So after you two ran off, we..."

There is a loud _slam_ when Caleb's book is shut. The entire classroom falls quiet, hushed as all eyes were glued on them.

"That's _it_!" Caleb yelled. He stands, spinning to tower over Brian, hands clenched in fists. Brian rises, meeting him eye-to-eye despite the inch difference in height. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Caleb," Lynn said softly, hoping to bring some sense of calm to him.

Brian ruins that hope when he speaks in a disbelieving, cocky voice, "You gonna hit me? I'd like to see you _try._ "


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a fight breaks out in the middle of homeroom, Lynn and Caleb find themselves sent to the principal's office.

"You gonna hit me? I'd like to see you _try_."

Caleb grabs Brian roughly by the collar, holding up a clenched fist. His face darkens and he speaks in a low, threatening voice, "Want to say that again?" For a brief moment, Brian looks shocked as he stares at the teen he called his best friend. But it passes as he grins and punches Caleb in the stomach, looking smug. Caleb stumbles backwards, a small groan leaving him at the unexpected hit, "Oof!"

"Thanks for giving me an easy shot."

Caleb's head snaps up, "Oh, no you don't!"

Lynn's classmates suddenly rush around the fighting duo, pressing in excitedly. They watch with eager eyes as Caleb surges at Brian, his fist making solid contact with Brian's jaw. Chanting erupts, goading them on:

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Lynn manages to make her way to the center, quickly taking in her soulmate and Brian. She sees her moment just a second later and quickly reacts. Grabbing Caleb by the elbow with both hands, she manages to yank him out of the way just as Brian attempts another punch. Caleb stumbles into her, surprised and not having the chance to balance himself. Lynn does it for him, keeping him from stumbling any further.

Meanwhile, Brian yelps in pain when his fist keeps going, slamming into a desk. "Ouch!" He grabs his fist, rubbing at the reddening skin as he swears lowly. "Is he okay?" Lynn recognizes Emma's voice above the murmuring of the classroom. Brian face twists into a snarl and he spins to Caleb, who pushes Lynn behind him as he readies himself to continue, "I'm fine. Totally fine. Now--"

"Hey, um..." Morgan interrupts him, pointing to the door. Standing there, hands on her hips and surprise on her face, is Ms. Isa, the vice principal. The entire rooms goes silent, a stark contrast to before. "What are you doing?" She questions, gesturing to Caleb, Lynn, and Brian.

"Me? But--" She is cut off before she can make any protest.

"Come with me," Ms. Isa scowled. "Principal Hughs will know what to do with you."

Silently, the three of them gathers their things and leave, the entire classroom watching their every move. The moment they are out of the room, it erupts in loud whispers and Lynn feels her stomach twist some. Following Ms. Isa, they are swiftly and quietly lead to the principal's office, not even Brian saying a word despite his dark glares. They enter the office and are greeted by Principal Hughs and her warm smile. "Good morning, children! How are you today?"

"Principal Hughs, these three were fighting!" Isa said sternly, getting to the point.

"Oh my goodness! Did you get a boo-boo? I've got some Band-Aids in this drawer," Principal Hughs gasps and starts to open her desk drawer. She's stopped by Isa, "Um, Principal Hughs?"

"Right. Take a seat."

Lynn sits between Brian and Caleb, hoping that it would serve as some sort of buffer. A thick, awkward silence follows as they all wait for the principal to go on. "Okay, we're going to take turns and talk about why you're here." She looks to Lynn kindly, "What's your name, little girl?"

"Uh..." Lynn paused, a little baffled by being called 'little girl'. "Lynn?"

"Lynn, could you please tell us why you're here?"

"The fight? I didn't do anything."

"It's true," Caleb added. "Brian and I were the ones fighting. Lynn was only trying to stop us."

"But we're only here because she got involved," Brian said, shooting an annoyed look at her. Caleb tensed, leaning around Lynn to glare at him, but Lynn spoke, "No, you're only here because you punched Caleb."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't have done it if he hadn't gotten in my face," Brian shot back waspishly.

"I wouldn't have gotten in your face if you hadn't stolen my girlfriend!" Caleb shouted, tense and angry all over again. Before any of them could say anything else, Isa spoke sternly, "Silence! All of you!" They fall silent, but that didn't stop Brian from glaring.

"I'm very disappointed in you, children," Hughs said, a soft frown on her face. "Don't you remember what Blurble the Turtle always says?"

Lynn blinked, "'Be nice to each other'? I mean, that's a nice sentiment, but--"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "You're smart children. I know you can be better than this." She looks at each other, meeting their eyes, "Now, normally I would take away your recess for a month, but we're trying a new tactic this year called 'positive reinforcement'. The three of you will be required to give back to the school by working with Maria Flores on the homecoming committee!"

"The homecoming committee?" Lynn asked, both shocked and relieved. "That doesn't seem so bad." _Especially since I'll get to talk to Maria more._

"You say that now," Caleb said, "but wait til you see Maria in her final form. It's _scary._ "

"You'll need a bit of courage, but I know you can do it. After all, you won't be able to overcome your fears unless you face them!" Principal Hughs encourages with a smile.

"Say what?" Brian says, shocked.

She ignores him, smiling even sweeter at them, "Your first meeting is this afternoon."

They are dismissed, departing and walking slowly back to class. It isn't long before Brian speaks up, looking over Lynn's easily to see Caleb. "Guess what, Caleb?" The taller teen ignores him, eyes ahead. Brian's face falls and his voice evens out some, "Caleb?" After another moment of silence, Brian seems to bounce back, regaining his cocky look. "Earth to Caleb! Your best bud Brian is trying to talk to you."

"You're not funny, Brian," Caleb snapped, aggravation clear.

"I'm not trying to be." He gives a put-out sigh and stops, turning to face Caleb completely, "Look, I know it's kinda weird that my new girlfriend is your ex, but I don't see why we can't handle our jealousy maturely."

Lynn catches Caleb's hands clenching into fists, that vein starting to appear again, and she quickly decides to intervene. "Seriously, Brian? Do you really not understand what you did?" He rolled his eyes, leaning casually against a locker, "Three months ago Zoe asked me out, and I said yes. What's the big deal?"

"Three _months_?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Started off as a summer fling. I can tell you all about it later. Point is, we can still be bros." He holds out his hand, looking at Caleb expectantly, "How about it?"

Caleb stared at him for a second, as though unable to comprehend what had actually happened. "No way, man," he shook his head, taking a step away from him.

Brian scoffed, letting his hand drop to shove them both in his pockets as he stood from the lockers, "Whatever. Your loss, man." With his part said, he strutted down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Lynn called after him.

He turned around, walking backwards with a smirk, "I'm suddenly not feeling so well. Think it might be best if I take the rest of the day off, ya know?" He turns back around just in time to turn the corner, "Bye, losers."

Lynn shakes her head, and looked to Caleb. He was frowning, slumping against a wall as his head hung. "So that's it," he mumbles dejectedly. "Ten years of friendship... over." He lets out a long sigh as he slid down the wall to put his head between his knees. Lynn went to his side, sitting.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him like she had the night before. He straightened and pulled her flush against his side, holding her against him as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "Thanks for standing up for me, Lynn. Without you, all of this would've been so much worse," he mumbles.

The ravenette ran her hand up and down his back, "No problem, but are you gonna be okay?"

Caleb sighed again before tilting his head to look her in the eyes and half-smiling. "Yeah. I should've cut Brian out a long time ago. But, c'mon," he said as he pulled himself from her, "we should get back to class. We can talk more during homecoming committee." He stands and holds his hand out, pulling her up gently when she took it. Lynn nodded and walked beside him, neither realizing that their hands were still together.

* * *

After school, Lynn hurried into the gym that the homecoming committee was supposed to meet. Maria stood at the front of room, surrounded by a group of popular girls and Caleb.

"I can't believe homecoming is only six weeks away!" Payton squealed excitedly, glowing with joy.

Beside her, Autumn beamed at her. "I can't wait either, but...." She looked around before lowering her voice some, "do you think I can convince Wes to wear a suit to the dance?" Payton giggled, but shook her head. "There's only one person who could get him into anything that _wasn't_ a sweatshirt," she giggled.

Autumn sighed, looking defeated but accepting. "Maybe I can give her a call then." Payton bounced in place, "Oh, oh! Maybe we can all get together and have a group call!"

Further back, she could see a group of kids in darker clothing, all whispering to each other.

"I still can't decide whether punishing us with homecoming committee is genius or idiotic," Kim groans, shaking her head. She wore ripped jeans, a maroon shirt, and her iconic plum lipstick and leather jacket.

"Idiotic," Wes replied from where he was leaning against the wall. "Anything else would be giving Hughs too much credit." Lynn catches his eyes, his lips pulling into that faint smirk. He winked at her and rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"At least it beats picking up trash on the side of the highway," Michael chuckled, leaning beside Wes.

Before Lynn can do much more than take a step, Maria turns to her with a stern look. "Lynn! You're two minutes late!" Lynn blinked, a little startled at the sudden sharp comment. "Oh, uh, my bad. I don't have the school memorized yet and took the wrong hallway." The entire school was like a labyrinth, confusing twists and turns despite having seen the blueprints for the school and being here a couple of times.

Maria seemed to falter, as though she had forgotten it was Lynn's second day. "Oh, well," she spoke haltingly before regaining her composure. "Just make sure you remember next time or else I'll report you to Principal Hughs!"

"Okay, okay," Lynn said hurriedly. In the back, most of the group sans Wes snickers. He crosses his arms, eyes calculating as he stared at Maria. Said teen sighed before pinning her with another stern look, "Look, I'll let it go this time, but don't let this happen again. There's only six weeks until homecoming and everything's going to be perfect!"

Maria smiled professionally, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Lynn Lee and Caleb Mitchell, the newest homecoming committee members!"

"Hiya," she waved, feeling the disinterested and heavy stares on her.

Maria turned to Caleb with her professional smile, "Caleb, why don't you tell us your favorite thing about homecoming?" Lynn makes her way to him, watching as his face scrunches, as though to suppress a frown. "I. . ." he said slowly, "like the football game. Yeah."

Maria's smile fell. "Okay...? Lynn, what about you?"

"Oh, well I'm not really a fan of it, but I guess it'd be fun to spend the night with my friends," she shrugged. The group laughs again, louder, and Michael shouts, "I like this girl. She can stay!"

Maria frowned at the group, "Yes, I suppose that even those that don't care for it can enjoy the night with their friends. Anyway, hopefully working on the committee will be able to change your mind."

"Maybe," she said noncommittally.

"Alright, everyone take a seat so we can start the meeting," Maria said. Most of the very front and back are taken, so Lynn sits in the middle with Caleb on one side and Wes the other, Autumn sitting on her boyfriend's right side. "Now, everyone, look around you and tell me what you see."

"The room where Coach Burke forced me to do that stupid running test?"

"Wrong," Maria said. "I mean, you're technically correct, but that's not the answer I was looking for. Anyone else?"

Autumn slowly raises her hand, "A blank canvas?"

"Exactly!" Maria exclaimed with a grin. "In a few short weeks, this room will be full of happy Tigers here to celebrate homecoming. We're here to make sure their night is _magical._ " She looked around at everyone, gesturing with a hand to the room, "To that end, I've selected two possible themes for this year's dance for us to vote on: _Under the Sea_ and _Happily Ever After_."

"Ha!" Morgan barked, pushing herself up from her chair. " _That's_ your idea of 'magical'? Seriously?"

Maria's hands go to her hips, face pinched in anger as she spoke defensively, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any better ideas, Morgan."

Morgan smirked, and Lynn had the vague feeling the half-shaved girl was getting exactly what she wanted. "You want one? Fine. How about _90's Retro Rave_?" Her dark eyes glittering in amusement.

"Do you think I don't know what happens at raves?" Maria demanded, reminding Lynn of a frustrated cat. "We watched a whole video about them in health class!"

"Did you really? Dang," Morgan said. "Well, that's karma, I guess. The whole reason I'm here is because I skipped health too much last year." She shrugged and slumped back in her seat.

Maria crossed her arms and turned to the rest of the committee members, "Okay, so looks like we've still got two options. Let's take a vote."

"I'm voting for Retro Rave," Wes grinned from beside Lynn. She snorted, choking down her laughter. Caleb shifted beside her, lips twitching as he obviously fought his own burst of laughter. When Maria threw them a sharp look, Wes smirked and nudged Lynn.

"If you want to throw away your vote," Maria said after a moment of collecting herself, "that's fine with me. _Everyone else_ , please raise your hand when I call out the theme you'd like to vote for."

As she started to call out the voting options, Lynn looked around the room. She was imagining the themes in the gym; a flood of blue lights with multi-colored paper-mache fish hanging from the ceiling; a decorative tower in the corner of the room; and even graffiti everywhere with multi-colored lights.

"Lynn." The girl blinked, turning to Maria with a wide-eyed look. "I noticed you hadn't voted, and you're the deciding vote between _Happily Ever After_ and _90's Retro Rave,_ " her face told her exactly which one Maria wanted her to choose. Lynn blinked again before giving her answer, "Oh, my bad. I vote for _90's Retro Rave_."

Half the committee groans and the other half cheer, Morgan smirking and Wes grinning at Lynn. Maria sent her a fierce glare and Lynn shivered, shrinking under the dark look. "It seems like it would be fun," Lynn mumbled, shifting when Maria's glare only grew darker. "Not you too! Look, this isn't a joke or something silly!" Maria grits out, frustrated and annoyed.

Wes glanced at Maria then Lynn and discretely nudged her with his foot. She took a deep breath and straightened, regaining her confidence. "I'm not kidding. Look, Maria," she smiled gently, voice taking on a soothing quality, "just. . .take the word 'rave' out of your mind for a minute and focus on the decorations." Maria frowned, but crossed her arms and spoke evenly, "Okay. . .What were you thinking?"

With Maria willingness to listen, Lynn grew more confident. She gestured to the room, "Well, we could put black lights in the gym, add a bunch of neon colors. . ." She paused and grinned as a thought popped into her mind, ". . .and glow sticks. Lots and lots of glow sticks."

On the other side of Wes, Autumn smiled encouragingly after a slight arm nudge from Wes. The brunette raised her hand, speaking up, "I'm starting to like this." She half-turned to Lynn, leaning forward, "Do you think maybe we could add some street-art banners?"

"That would be awesome!"

Maria frowned, switching her arms from her chest to her hips. "I don't know. Payton," she turned to the preppy girl, doubtful, "what do you think?"

"GLOW STICKS!" Payton cheered, a large smile on her face as she shimmed gleefully.

Maria blinked, mouth parted in shock. Her dark eyes roamed over the committee, "Um, anyone else?" No one protests. She sighs deeply, "Well, okay. You win. Retro Rave theme it is. But, for the record, this was _not_ my idea." She pins Lynn with another fierce look, but the shorter teen just smiled, too confident. " _Anyway_ , now that we've got our theme, it's time to get started on creating the decorations. We're going to need a lot of banners, so let's split off into teams. Okay?"

"Yes!" Payton cheered again, wiggling in place in her chair.

All the committee members paired up quickly, and Wes grins at Lynn before going with Autumn. Lynn watches him for a second, grateful to him for the quiet support earlier. She looks around and found that Caleb, Maria, and Michael were the only ones left, with Emma beside her. Before she could say a word, Michael's eyes met hers and he smirked at her and tilted his head as invitation.

"Go ahead," Emma whispered. She unhooked her arm from Lynn's and gently pushed her to Michael, "Talk to Tall, Light, and Handsome!"

Lynn raised an eyebrow at her soulmate before going over to the other sophomore. He watched her, grinning at her when she stopped in front of him. "Want to work together?" She asked, smiling. He nodded, "Yeah, sure." He stood, snatching some paints and brushes and moving to an open space as Lynn followed and carried the large piece of banner paper. They set everything down and Lynn started to begin painting, Michael sitting with a paintbrush but watching her with analytical eyes.

"So, Lynn," he probes casually, "rumor has it that you got into a fight this morning."

 _He reminds me of Wes,_ Lynn thought in the back of her mind. "A fight? So what?" She hummed as she continued painting, nonplussed. She exchanged the brush for a larger one, focused on the large arch of the letter's curve. "Nothing," he shrugged. "Just wouldn't have pegged you for the type is all."

Lynn paused in her painting, considering. He quickly noticed her halt in movement and spoke up, curious, "What?"

She looks at him with a half-grin, "You don't know my life story yet." His face blanks for a second as he recalls his words and a small, impressed smirk graces his face. "Touche," he relents as she resumes her painting. "Anyway, this was a bit of a special case: Brian."

Michael nodded, dropping the paintbrush and leaning a little closer. Lynn didn't give the action much attention, still focused on the banner. "Understandable," he agrees. "People may think I'm the delinquent at this school, but that guy's the real menace. Notice how he failed to show up today?"

"He said he was going to take off for the of the day." She exchanged the paintbrush for some glitter Payton had apparently had on her. "Probably faking sick." _Though given how much money it looked like his parents had, I wouldn't be surprised if he just tried to get his parents to pay them off._

"Of course," Michael fumed. "And I bet he'll use daddy's connections to get out of this for the rest of the semester!" His face was contorted in an angry frown for only a second before he close his eyes for a second and relaxed, voice calm and accepting once he spoke again, "But that's life."

He shook his head and returned his amused eyes back to her, lips pulled into a vague smirk, "What I meant to say was, good for you standing up to Brian. Most people don't have the guts to handle the asshole."

Lynn half-smiled as she set down the glitter, "Thanks then, I think." She finally looks up at him and meets his gaze head on, a questioning lilt in his eyes, "Now, are you going to help me finish up our banners or not?"

A lazy grin spread across his face, teasing, "I would, but it seems like you're doing fine on your own." She levels him with A Look and he immediately relents a surrender with his hands held up, eyes wide, "Okay, okay! But when it comes out looking like shit, don't say I didn't warn you."

The smaller teen rolled her eyes playfully at him, snorting when he mumbles under his breath. But, with some help from the reluctant Michael, another banner was quickly finished. When she tried to pick it up by herself, and was clearly struggling due to her diminutive height, it was Michael's turn to roll his eyes at her. He easily takes it from her, smirking at her annoyed pout, and they both present it with a slight flourish to Maria.

"Wow," Maria said, impressed. "You're the first ones done, _and_ this isn't too bad. How about you guys get started on another one?"

"This is our second one, Maria," Lynn offered, half-turning and pointing to the other finished poster. Before the taller brunette can say anything, Michael is speaking.

"Actually, Maria, I was thinking that since Lynn and I are done with two early, maybe we could go on a food run for the group."

Maria's face contorts into anger, eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed into a frown, dark eyes narrowing in on his face. "Don't be ridiculous, Michael. I'm running a dance committee here, _not_ a a dating committee," her voice was stern and incredibly annoyed. A slight flush of heat pinked her cheeks, embarrassment curling in her stomach, but she managed a steady voice, "That isn't what he meant at all, Maria!"

And, for as little as she actually knew about her banner-painting-soulmate, she could practically feel his smirk. She refused to give him the satisfaction, however, and kept her eyes stubbornly on Maria's. When she didn't look at him, Michael chuckled and looked back at Maria.

"As tempting as it may be, no. I was just thinking this afternoon might be a little more bearable on a full stomach."

The anger from Maria's face dissipates, but hesitation quickly takes its place. "I don't know... We really do need you here."

Not too far away, Sydney leans back on her feet and interrupts, "Aw, come on Maria. Let them go!" Beside her, Payton tacked on her own support, "Yeah, they proved that they're fast workers! Ooh, ooh! We'll all paint much better when we have food in our stomachs!"

"Well..." Maria drawled out the word, looking over the eager faces of the committee before sighing, "Okay."

Michael turned to Lynn with a grin, "So, Lynn, what do you say? Shall we head to the diner?"

Lynn smiled, glad her flush was gone, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Hi." Lynn smiled at the employee as she leans forward on her arms, relaxing against it. "We'd like two vanilla milkshakes, four strawberry, two large coffees, and eight orders of fries to go, please!"

The waiter smiled politely, "It'll be ready in fifteen minutes." She nods and pays for the food with her card, pocketing her receipt so the others could pay her back later. The waiter quickly disappeared into the kitchen with her order.

Just as Michael and Lynn take seats by the counter, a couple stops them with sneers. "Excuse me," Kara, pretty in a cold sort of way, spat, "but you're in our space."

From beside her, Michael muttered under his breath, _"I don't believe it."_

"Oh, look, it's Michael. Get away from our counter!" Max Warren, Angel's platonic soulmate and boyfriend, was almost as tall as Michael but built like a tank. His short and gelled blond locks, sky blue eyes, and varsity jacket made it easy for her to recognize him. She had found it a little odd that platonic soulmates were dating and that he was dating Kara at the same time. But Angel had never been the definition of normal, and she was happy.

Despite the two sharing a soulmate, Lynn hadn't met Max often. He was usually too busy with sports and having to put up with his dad to meet hang out, so she had only met him once or twice. Kara, on the other hand, she had met more often, but still not a lot. The older girl had always been a bit snobby and cool towards everyone that wasn't Angel, but Angel always liked her. And apparently according to Angel, Kara had a soft spot for her.

But it didn't look like, even with as much as Angel was doing her video calls and texts, they were still feeling the edge of her leaving. She'd have to talk to Angel, get her to come down for break... "Your counter?" She questions.

Kara's head snapped to Lynn, scrutinizing pools of brown looking her over. For a second, Lynn thought Kara might recognize her. The moment passed quickly, though. Kara narrowed her eyes, looking frustrated and annoyed, taking a half-step to Lynn. "And who's this? Your little _soulmate_?" Michael doesn't flinch, but she can see his fist tighten, knuckles white, and Lynn feels her own spark of irritation.

"Be nice," the blond fake scolded, eyes taking in cruel amusement. "It's not like either of them are in a position to have any high standards."

Something sharp clawed at her chest, cold and stinging. Lynn sat up straighter, legs that didn't touch the floor crossing as a hand went to her hip, and her face rearranged into what Angel called _Can-and-Will-Bite_. "Oh really?" She asked, voice cold and sharp. Three pairs of eyes focus on her, and she drags her unimpressed eyes over the blond. "And how do you think _you're_ soulmate would react to you being such a douche?"

Max's eyes widened, body going stiff and taunt as he glared down at her. Beside him, Kara's brown eyes go toxic, lips pulling back in a sneer. Max's glare magnified and he took a step closer, only for Michael to stand between them, blocking both his path and view of Lynn. Max sneered, leaning around to glare at Lynn, pissed, "If you know what's good for you, don't talk about her again, brat."

Oh, Lynn was _so_ tempted to tell them who she was right now. And just _how_ disappointed Angel would be.

"Scram," Kara hissed, still glaring something fierce. Lynn returned the glare with a level stare, ready to snap back at them, but Michael interuppted. "Fine," Michael snapped. He gently took Lynn by the wrist and lead her to a booth on the other side of the diner, far away from the couple. Angel had said they weren't ones to give the best first impression, but were both warm and caring beneath their hard exteriors. This wasn't anything like she described. . .except for like when she first met them.

It seemed Angel's beginning of college and being away hadn't been very good on those two.

"They always like that?" The words slip out unbidden from Lynn's mouth.

"As far as I've known them. They're snooty athletes who think they're better than everyone else," Michael glared intensely at the table, voice rough with anger, "and they made my life at Hearst High a living hell."

Lynn's focus became sharper, eyes going back to him instead of eyeing their backs. "You went to Hearst?"

Michael paused, as though not realizing he had let something of his past be known. Then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair before looking at her with a frustrated smirk, "You're too curious for your own good."

"Mm," Lynn hummed, shrugging humbly, but refocused on him. "But don't think you're getting out of this."

He 'tsk'ed, as though caught red-handed but held no shame. "Yep," he relented. "I transferred about a half year ago."

 _So probably around the time Angel's absence really hit,_ she thought. "What happened?"

"Long story. Bottom line is, I don't miss it, and those two are one of the many reasons why." When Michael didn't say anything further, Lynn glanced at the counter, thoughtful. She'd need to talk to Angel about helping those two deal with her absence better.

She's brought from her thoughts when a waiter calls out an order, but isn't understood by her. "Do you think that's for us?" Lynn asked him, leaning forward as though that would suddenly increase her hearing substantially. Michael glanced up, shaking his head, "Shouldn't be. Hasn't been long enough."

"Doesn't sound like we'll be able to hear our order from here," Lynn frowned.

"Going back to the counter isn't an option," Michael said quickly. She said nothing to dispute him, only humming lightly. Suddenly, a new song starts playing from the jukebox from the back of the restaurant. Max jumps up, face screwed up.

"I hate this song!" He snarled, throwing a vicious glare at the machine.

"I heard _that_ loud and clear," Lynn mumbled.

Michael shrugged, "Can't say I blame him. The problem with jukeboxes is that they're subject to abuse by people with terrible taste."

In that moment, a brilliant idea dawns on her. "Or trolls," she grins, eyes lit with mischief as she looks at him. The edges of his eyes crinkle just some as an equally impish smirk stretches his lips. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" In silent agreement, the pair stand and casually walk up to the jukebox each inserting five quarters.

"That should be enough to drive anyone crazy," Michael snickered. "What song should we play?"

"I vote for _Hit the Road Jack_."

"Think it's annoying enough?"

Lynn raised a challenging brow at him, playfully scowling, " _Anything_ is annoying when it's played ten times in a row, and I think the lyrics are a bit too perfect to pass up."

"You're a crafty one," he grinned. She shrugged in false humbleness, "I learned from the best." He enters the song, and they return to their seats and wait for the song to start playing.

The first time the song plays, Max and Kara roll their eyes. The second time, the eye the pair of sophomores, but both manage to pretend to appear like they were in the most fascinating conversation. The third time, Kara's face starts to look as if she was sucking on a lemon. And finally, on the fourth time, Max jumps up. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" He snarled, grabbing Kara's wrist and tugging on her roughly, "Kara, let's go!" They both shoot Lynn and Michael a pair of dirty looks before rushing out.

Michael and Lynn, grinning like the cats that caught the canaries, retake their rightful places at the counter.

"Ah," Michael sighed, pleased, "sweet success." He glanced over at Lynn, watching her for a second before finally speaking. "I'm surprised at you, Lynn."

Lynn looked at him, unable to hide her surprise behind her smirk, "Really?"

"I thought you were going to be another goody two shoes," Michael confessed. "Turns out--"

"Order for Lynn!"

"That's me," Lynn smiled, taking the food and one tray of drinks, Michael taking the other, and head to the door. Just as they're about to leave, 'Hit the Road Jack' starts to play for the fifth time.

"Okay, who did this to the jukebox?" The waiter demanded, looking incredibly vexed.

"Let's go!" Michael said, pushing her forward so they could hurry out.

* * *

"They're back!" Autumn was the first to notice their return.

"We come bearing milkshakes!" Lynn laughed, holding up the drinks and food.

"Yes! Gimme!"

"Excuse me, I think seniors should get priority."

"Okay, okay," Maria stepped in, clapping her hands for their attention, "everyone form a line. You'll all get your food. And everyone should thank Michael and Lynn for getting this for us." Maria smiled, dipping her head to them in thanks. There was a variety of gratitude, some somewhat lackluster and some absolutely gleeful.

Lynn laughed warmly, "You're welcome!"

Together, Michael and Lynn quickly distribute the food. After a quick break of the food and drinks being consumed, everyone returns to their work with renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

"Okay, everyone, that's the meeting," Maria finally said two hours later.

"Hang on," Autumn says. She holds up her camera, smiling hopefully, "Before we go, could I get a picture with one of the banners for the yearbook?"

Maria looks around at the large collection of beautiful banners. "I don't see why not," Maria smiled, agreeing. "Great work everyone!" She picks up a banner, and a large group joins her behind it, helping to hold it out. "Smile!" Autumn cheerfully said. Everyone did as said, and Lynn could faintly hear the camera shutters. Finished, Autumn turned to the group standing off to the side.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to be in the photo? Wes?"

"Sorry, Autumn," Wes shrugged, "I think we're good."

"This was more fun than I thought it was gonna be, but we're not exactly yearbook material, y'know?"

"Well, I'm glad you at least had some fun. I'll see you all next week," and with those words, they were dismissed.

Lynn walks out to the parking lot and looks around, shielding her eyes to allow them to adjust to the sudden amount of sunlight. Once they are, she starts to her car, only to see someone standing by Caleb's car. Emma stands there, nervously wringing her hands with her back to the school. Lynn hurries over to where the blonde is, greeting her warmly, "Hey, Em! What're you doing here?"

"Lynn!" Emma said, surprised. She glances around nervous, biting her lip. "Hey, could you hide for a few minutes, maybe in your car?"

"Um, okay? Why?"

"See you tomorrow, Lynn, Emma," Caleb's voice comes from behind Lynn. She looks behind her, eyes widening as she realized what Emma was probably about to do. "Wait! Caleb! Can I ask you something?"

Lynn winced, voice awkward and softer, "I think I'll just--"

Before she can even make an awkward exit, Caleb answers, "Sure. Go ahead, Emma."

"I. . .um. . . was like, wondering if you'd maybe want to..." Emma's mumbles were barely understandable, her halting not helping any. "You know. . .um, maybe go out sometime. . .with, well you know. . .me?"

"What?"

Emma closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, palms flat against her sides. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime," she said, clearer and more gloomily.


End file.
